Running Blind
by breaktherules
Summary: Linna's romance with Priss is not working out, Priss has a secret and Linna decides to leave Tokyo with the plan of changing everything in her life. Linna and Priss pairing. This story is currently being revised.
1. Chapter 1 Cold As Ice

Disclaimer: I do not own Bubblegum Crisis 2040.

A/N: This story is rated for language, shoujo-ai, adult situations. Linna is a little intense in this chapter and may seem hard on Priss, but I am trying to explore my Priss/ Linna dynamic. There will be multi- chapters of this story. This story is set after BCG 2040. Please R&R.

"RUNNING BLIND"

Chapter One - "Cold As Ice"

Saturday, August 2041-Tokyo

The small apartment was quiet and dark except for the soft snoring of the female resident who lived there. She had fallen asleep in her work clothes and was slumped against her couch. Her head started to fall to the side and as she shifted, she accidentally leaned onto to the TV remote control, which turned the television on at the highest level of sound.

Linna yelped in shock as she jumped up and looked around. She fumbled for the TV remote and cut the television off. She looked over at the clock and saw it was one am. She felt a sinking feeling in her stomach as she checked her answering machine. There was only one message from Nene inviting her and Priss over to visit she and Mackie.

Linna went over to her cell phone and checked it, there was no message from Priss. The singer had promised her that she would see her tonight (which usually meant dinner and spending the night.) If this hadn't been happening so often, the brown haired woman might have worried that something had happened to her girlfriend. Instead she was getting used to this and knew the singer could take care of herself.

Suddenly, feeling a burst of anger at her girlfriend's obvious indifference, she grabbed the phone and dialed her number. After the tenth ring, she started to hang up, but someone finally answered.

"Yea..what ya want?" said some guy, who sounded like he was the drummer of Seikira.

"Is Priss there?" Linna asked icily.

Then there was some mumbled conversation and then silence until finally-

"Yes, this is Priss here reporting for duty! Who's this?" she slurred, not even recognizing her girlfriend's voice.

Linna lost her temper. "What the hell is this? This is your girlfriend, remember _me_? I thought we had a date for tonight! You could have at least called me if you couldn't make it!" she yelled into the phone, not caring if she woke up the neighbors.

The singer just laughed at her."God, I'm sorry! I just lost track of time. The guys and I just decided to have a little drink after the show tonight! Don't be such a bitch, ok?" Priss said sarcastically.

Linna didn't think her girlfriend felt sorry at all. She was really tired of her attitude. The brown haired woman just sputtered out "Piss off, Priscilla!" and slammed the phone down. She began shaking so bad that she fell back against her couch and started to cry. She thought that the singer loved her, but because of her girlfriends actions over the past month, she started to question all her choices in her life. She still wasn't fitting in and she felt like giving up on her relationship. But she had never been one to give up before. Until recently...

Linna wasn't sure when things started to change. It was little things like Priss not wanting to cuddle as much as she did. She knew the singer wasn't into cuddling much, but after awhile that had changed. She cherished their times in bed together, the way they would make love together. It was always so intense and passionate.

She loved when Priss would hold her hand and of the protective way she would put her arm around her made her feel safe, as they walked the Sodo district. She was proud to be with the singer even if sometimes someone might look at them funny, or call them hateful names, but that didn't happen much because her girlfriend looked tough and intimidating.

Linna always told her how much she loved her. At first, the singer responded the same way. Now only after an intense lovemaking session would she say it back.The sex that they always had now began to taper off. Either Priss was tired, not in the mood or too drunk after partying with her band. They hadn't had any sex in almost three weeks and she had hoped that maybe tonight would be _the _night.

She remembered after the battle with Galatia after she and Nene were rescued off that island and came back to Tokyo. Linna was heartbroken when Sylia told her that Priss had won the battle, but no one knew if she was alive or not. It was a rough time for the singer's friends. She could barely pass Leon McNichol on the street without seeing the sadness in his face. He always asked if she knew anything about her. But she knew nothing...

About a month later, Sylia received a call from Africa, where it turned out the singer had crashed. She had been badly hurt, but had been helped by some tribesman who thought she was some sort of Goddess from above.

When Priss returned home, all her friends were overjoyed. She wasn't that different, but she was fragile and translucent, like she would break if she was held too tightly. She slowly recovered from all that happened to her but never talked about it. She also avoided motorcycles for a short time.

Linna knew that the singer was aware of the feelings that she had towards her, but the brown haired woman decided she wasn't going to pursue her any longer. She accepted that the singer just liked her as a friend and figured Leon and Priss would begin to date. She was just glad she was alive and that made her happy enough. So she pulled away from her friends and just concentrated on her job instead.

It was easier to stay away from the others because Sylia had disbanded the Knight Sabers, after Mason, Genom and Galatia had been eliminated as a threat- as far as they knew. There wasn't many boomers left and there was hardly ever any problems. The AD police still was semi-active and if there was problems, they dealt with it.

Sylia had been through enough herself and she and Nigel got married. Their ex-leader moved back to the city and reopened The Silky Doll. Mackey could be close to Nene without a long commute and their ex-leader was still close to her old employees too.

Linna missed being a Knight Saber even though she had almost died many times, she longed for her hard suit again. She also missed Priss and the intense friendship they had together. Around this time, she thought about leaving and moving back home or finding a job in another city.

Her friends and job were here, but she felt empty inside...

Around this time, Priss started coming by to see Linna a lot. She'd be there waiting for her as she got off work or drop by unexpectedly at her apartment. She'd call her on the phone sometimes. The brown haired woman was confused but elated at her friend's behavior. She had never made an effort like this before. Priss still wasn't a big talker but they begun to hang out together, as they enjoyed each other's company. One night she showed up late on a Friday night, red roses in hand at Linna's apartment door.

As the brown haired women put the roses into a vase and turned back around- Priss was there right behind her...

"Linna...please don't get offended but..." she whispered, then the singer's lips were on hers, softly kissing her. She had wanted this for so long, but why now? She gently broke the kiss and backed away from Priss.

"Uh.. sorry! I just wanted to kiss you..." the singer said awkwardly, as her face turned red and she turned around to leave. Linna put a hand on her arm to stop her from rushing away.

"Look, that was a really nice kiss and if that had happened a year ago, I would have been so happy. But I'm confused, Priss. I thought you were with Leon?" Linna asked, as she looked up at the singer searchingly.

"Um, Linna..I have never been one to talk about my past. I grew up on the streets and had to put up with a lot of bad things. There was this one cop who helped me out and found me somewhere safe to stay. He was the first person after my parents that looked after me, then later he was killed by a boomer." the singer responded sadly. "Leon reminds me of him, and even though I had feelings for someone else, I just couldn't brush McNichol off."

"Are you in love with him?" she asked seriously.

"No! I told him a couple a weeks ago that it would never work between us. I was going to tell you sooner but it seems you were always too busy avoiding me." the singer smirked, raising her eyebrow at her.

"Who was the person you had feelings for before? Was it Leon or Nigel?" Linna asked, intrigued.

"Sylia would have your head if she heard that!" Priss laughed. "No, I only liked Nigel in a platonic way- we just knew so much about bikes."

Linna felt her heart start to pound wildly, as she asked."Was it me? Did you have feelings for me?"

Priss slowly leaned over her until her back hit the kitchen wall. "Hell yes, it was you! Why do you think I almost ran you over that day? I was too busy looking at your sexy ass than at the road." she laughed.

Then she put her hands against the wall, on either side of Linna's face and stared at her with her intense eyes. "You were so defiant that day as you slid down that pole. You kept following me so intently. You never gave up, did you? I was trying to deny you, but I am a bisexual and I would've turned completely lesbian for you. I was scared that I wasn't good enough for you, and when you joined the Knight Sabers, I was afraid you might get killed and that I'd lose you- so I backed off."the singer explained seriously.

Linna's heart was pounding in her chest( If only she'd known...).Priss was still looking at her with such intensity and lips were so close. "Does the offer still stand?" she asked quietly. "Would you still turn lesbian for me?"

"I'd thought you'd never ask." Priss said, as she moved to kiss and embrace her.

(Me either...) Linna thought happily, as she melted into Priss's arms.

And so it began...

------

Sunday morning- 11:00 am- Linna's apt

Linna ignored the incessant ringing of her door bell and banging on her door. She had locked all the deadbolts so Priss couldn't use her key that she had given her. She could hear the singer yelling at her to let her in but she didn't want to. She didn't want to even look at her face or hear her lame excuses. She had been pushed too far this time.

Priss had called her back last night and foolishly, Linna answered the phone. She listened as the drunk singer bitched at her for her attitude.

"Look Priss, you have lost any passion you had for me! I don't want to become just a roommate who you sleep with once in a while! You never wanted to buy rings or symbolize our relationship in any way! You are cold, withdrawn and I can't remember the last time you said you loved me! Is it because I'm not a guy, not Leon? I think you cared about him more than you want to admit, but I can't live like this anymore! I need a loving relationship." Linna told her, then started to cry.

"No, Linna, that's not true! It's me, I have just been depressed ever since Chad died...I just can't believe he's gone." her girlfriend began to explain to her. Linna sighed to herself...

She was beginning to think that Chad and Priss had been lovers. She even told the singer that before but she had told her that he had been gay. But he had died months ago. Linna knew that she should have felt more sympathy about this.

Linna had finally told her there was nothing left to say and hung up on her. This time she turned off her cell and cut the ringer off her other phone. Finally she feel asleep, until the singer showed up and began to bang yell at her door.

Now she just had to wait until Priss got tired and left. She hoped that the singer would not involve Sylia or Nene. Linna had a lot to do before she left town. Her mind was made up and the spell Priss used to have on her finally seemed broken at last.

She picked up the phone and dialed.

"Mom, It's me Linna. I'm coming home".

_Chapter 2 - "The Sounds of Silence"_

A/N- I have went in and revised this chapter to try to make it easier to read. Please review...please?


	2. Chapter 2 The Sounds of Silence

Disclaimer: I do not own BGC or BGC2040.

This story Is rated M for shoujo-ai, hetero pairings, language, drug usage,

adult situations, bad decisions.

"RUNNING BLIND"

Wed afternoon- Aug 2041- Tokyo

Priscilla Asagiri (known as Priss) had been trying to find her girlfriend since Monday. She had went by her apartment last on Saturday morning but she wouldn't open the door. The singer couldn't use her key because Linna had locked all of her deadbolts that she used to protect herself when she there alone.

(I let her stay there all alone..) Priss thought to herself sadly.

She remembered Linna asked her if she wanted to move in there with her or maybe move to her trailer. But the singer wasn't ready to live with someone all the time. She needed her space to think, write and perform her music- plus she had lived on her own for so long. So she would usually tell her they would talk about it later.

She had yelled, jerked and kicked Linna's apartment door on Saturday morning. One of her neighbors called the police and they had come down to arrest her on disorderly conduct. Thank God, that Leon or Daley hadn't been the ones to take her to the jail. Luckily, Nene was able to pull some strings and get her out of there within a few hours. The blonde could be annoying, but the singer knew she was a loyal and smart friend to have.

After all that though, she was really upset at Linna. She barely remembered what their fight was about since she had been so drunk at the time.That's why she showed up the next day at her apartment to figure out the problem between them.

Now she was really worried. She called Linna's phones and her cell was turned off and her home phone was disconnected. She went by her apartment and found her key no longer fit the lock and one of her neighbors said that she had moved out early Monday morning. Priss could not believe this! (All this over a stupid fight?)

She went to her girlfriend's company and was told they could not give any personal information out. Luckily, she passed by her girlfriend's co-worker Misay, who informed her that Linna had quit.

"What? Did she say why or where she was going?" Priss said, trying hard to keep her eyes from filling up with tears.

"No, Priss-san. She did not tell me." Misay said as she looked at her sadly, before rushing back to her work station.

The singer wanted Sylia Stingray right now. She would know what to do! She was the voice of reason despite the past problems they had. Unfortunately, Sylia & Nigel were out of town. Shit! Where did Linna go?

A minute later Priss's cell phone rang. (Please let it be Linna!) she thought, but it wasn't the sexy, sweet voice of her lover but Nene's girlish one.

"Hey! Have you found out anything?" Priss asked nervously.

"I think you might want to come over to my place. I have something for you from Linna." Nene said, sounding very somber.

"I'll be right there." Priss said. Then she was flying down the road towards her friends.

15 minutes later- Nene Romanova's

Nene looked miserable as she gave the envelope to Priss. She didn't know whether to leave the room as her friend read it or stay by her side. She watched as her usually tough friend opened the letter with shaking hands and turn pale. Tears started to roll down her cheeks and she didn't bother to brush them away.

"She's left me..." the tall woman said as she fell back into Nene's couch. She sobbed for a minute and looked at Nene with a sad expression. " I...I drove her away- thats what she said." she whispered softly.

Nene sat down next to and patted her friend on the back.

Priss suddenly jerked away.She stood up towering over her petite friend. "You _saw_ her! You talked to her! How come you didn't _call_ me and let me know she was here! _I could have talked her into staying_!" she yelled at Nene.

Nene put out her hand. "Don't kill the messenger, Priss! She did not tell me anything about where she was going only that she thought she had to leave. Read her note again and also look at your behavior towards her! She thinks you never really loved her. She thinks you want men and thinks she was just a experiment to you. If you really don't love her the way she deserves to be loved, I'd suggest you stay away from her!"

---------

The Yamazaki residence – Somewhere in the country- Thursday, 2041

Linna was sitting outside her parent's home, just staring out at the garden that her parents cultivated. Things were so much more quiet here..No traffic...tons of people rushing around...drones of machinery always fixing things. It was just quiet  
solitude. Linna closed her eyes and just enjoyed the silence. Even though her heart was heavy, even as she was dying inside. She hoped that this peace and quiet would eventually heal her soul.

Linna had been here three days now. Once she had came to a decision to leave Tokyo and Priss behind, she paid the remaining rent on her apartment, went to her job and told her bitchy supervisor that she had been summoned home for family business. Lastly, she rented a moving van to move her few possessions(including her moped) to her parents home. She did this as fast and as quietly as she could, scared that Nene and Priss might show up. She'd have to call Sylia in a week or two since she was out of town with Nigel. She wasn't looking forward to that conversation.

Linna knew she should say goodbye to her ex in person. She really wanted to see her the singer's face one more time. But she knew that once she got around her she would lose all her resolve to leave. It was too late to back out now. She visited Nene right before she left- shocking her by this sudden abandonment of her lover and friends. She was just running away from this life.

"Linna, going away like this won't change your feelings about your life or about Priss! I thought we were friends dammit! If we hadn't been there to take care of each other after we crashed on the beach, we might have died! If you don't say at least goodbye to her in person, It would really hurt her! You know she's not so tough." the blonde girl told her friend.

She held Nene as the two friends cried against each other. "I'm sorry but I _have_ to do this, and I can't face Priss! I just can't! She and I weren't meant to last, if we were I wouldn't feel like this."

As they broke the hug, Linna handed out the letter for her ex. "Please, would you give this to her for me?" she asked.

Nene took the letter. "I shouldn't do this, but I will for you. You know I love you like a sister..." Both girls were crying again as Linna finally left.

"God, how I'll miss you" Nene whispered softly to herself, as she watched her friend leave.+

----

Yamazaki residence-Aug 2041- countryside

Linna's parents were overjoyed that she was home again, away from the big, bad city where all the dangerous things happened.She lied and told her parents she just had missed old quiet life and wanted to try to fit in. Even if that meant meeting someone her parents wanted to set her up with. She decided she was going to do the proper thing and give her parents what they wanted most. Even if it meant she betraying her own desires and needs.

As Linna started to get up, her mom came out the door to join her. She looked at her daughter with a smile. "Well, how does it feel to be back home?"

"It's so quiet. I'd forgotten how peaceful it is here ." Linna said, remembering the noisy rush of the city.

:Her mom turned to her with a interested look. "You never really said why you decided to come home, Linna. I thought you were happy in the city with your job and your friends.. Did something happen?" her mom asked, looking concerned.

Linna rolled a finger around a piece of her hair. " I just missed the simple life, things were getting too complicated in the city for me..."she stopped when she saw her mother roll her eyes at her . "WHAT?" she asked, knowing her mother's disbelieving look so well.

"You had someone special back in Tokyo, didn't you? You mentioned her often in your letters and your phone calls. I think her name was Priss, right?" her mom asked gently.

Nothing was said for a moment, and Linna looked down as she responded "She was just a friend, mom, thats all she was."she lied. knowing her mother would see right through it. She always did.

Her mom reached over and grabbed her daughters hands to hold. She looked Linna straight in the eyes, even as she'd tried to look away. "Daughter, you don't have to tell me what happened but I know you better than you think I do. I may be of old ways and may not have chosen the path you may have taken, but I do not care! I want my only daughter to be happy."

That's what she said at the time...

To be continued-

Priss's little problems- chapter 3


	3. Chapter 3 Priss's Little Problems

Disclaimer: I do not own BGC or BGC 2040.

This story is rated M for shoujo-ai, hetero sex, Drug usage, drinking, language, disturbing situations, bad decisions bad behavior (you name it:)

Please R&R( constructive is welcome)

"RUNNING BLIND"

Chapter 3- Priss's little Problems

Thursday night- Aug 2041

Priss drove home to her trailer after visiting Nene. She slammed the door as she came in,took off her helmet then went to her kitchen sink and began splashing cold water on her face. Anything to stop the damn tears. She shrugged out of her leather jacket and let it hit the floor. She went to her refrigerator and pulled out a cold beer.

She moved to sit on her couch when her eyes fell upon a photo album that she had bought after they had started dating. She picked it up and flipped through it. She looked at pictures of them together on vacation at the beach, her ex looking adorable in a green bikini which the singer had dared her to wear. The two of them in a photo booth, making funny faces in the first three pictures then kissing in the last one. There were pictures of them at Sylia's party and pictures of Nene, Mackie and them all together at Christmas.

"God, why?" Priss cried as she stood up and threw the album across the room, causing the pictures to scatter all over the floor.

(That damn bitch left me! She thinks it's all my fault!)

Priss was just aching for a good fight. She wished she had her hard suit on and that she was ripping a boomer's guts out. She was so enraged that she punched a hole in the wall then she kicked her coffee table over. She was tired of this shit. What had she done so bad that Linna would totally leave everything behind? Didn't she know she loved her?

The singer went into her bathroom and took a couple of pills from a bottle. This and a few more beers would help dull the pain. She usually avoided drugs but an old friend Chad, offered her one if she was in a bad mood. She'd take it to knock the edge off. She found out she needed more as the days went on.

Priss was still sad about his death 2 months ago. He had gotten killed in a bar fight at the other side of town..Chad had been her oldest friend since after her parent's death from the earthquake. He lost his parent's too so they lived on the streets together. After his death, Priss went to his apt to help clean it out and get some of his things like photo's and sentimental things he'd want her to have. She came across his big stash of pills and took them with the purpose of flushing them. Instead she took them home with her and put them away to throw away later. She didn't worry about the law finding them although she should have been.

The singer had been taking them more and more the last month and half. Now that she thought about it, she did feel like she'd become more depressed and withdrawn than she usually was. She didn't feel like doing things with Linna or go out. She didn't feel like making the drive to her girlfriend's house because she usually felt groggy and tired after a few pills and a beer. She hardly ever invited her to her trailer since it was small and not that comfortable.

Priss wondered how she ever saw through the darkness without Linna. She had fought that girl's light every step. Why wouldn't she commit to her after she knew how much she felt for her? She knew that her ex was the only person she wanted, only weeks after they met. But Priss only played games with her trying to keep her at bay. Then she started seeing Leon McNichol who also wanted her. She was never serious about him though she did like him. She played games with everyone it seemed.

It took her battle with Galatea and her miraculous survival to make her realize who she wanted in her life. Linna. She had crashed in Africa but had been found by tribesmen who thought she was a sign from God or something. They helped to heal her badly broken and bruised body. Her motoslade and armor were ruined. She didn't know if she'd ever get home. Finally she had reached Sylia and was on her way back.

But now, Linna was gone.. and Priss(who had drank 3 more beers and took another 2 pills) didn't care anymore. She'd find someone else! Someone was wasn't so damn cheerful or bossy, Someone who wore colors other than blue and green, who didn't nag,who didn't ride a stupid moped, or who was so soft... who loved to make love all night...) She began to cry as she felt a fresh jolt of pain wash over her. She wasn't as tough as she looked or acted, she could and was being broken.

She tried to get off the couch so she could retrieve the photo album she had thrown earlier. She was drunk and woozy and she ended up tripping over the coffee table she had kicked over and knocked herself unconscious as she fell.

About an hour later-

It was sheer coincidence and luck, that Sylia Stingray and her husband Nigel had decided to stop by Priss's trailer on their way back into town. Nene had called her on her cell phone and aked if they could check on her.

"Why? What's wrong, Nene?" Sylia asked alarmed.

Nene told her all about Linna's leaving town..and that Priss hadn't been acting right for a while. The blonde hacker hated to be a big mouth but her friends were in trouble.

"Thanks, we'll be at the trailer shortly!" Sylia said as she hung up the phone.

"What's up?' her husband asked.

Sylia looked over at her him seriously. "Damage control it. It seems Priss is in trouble cause Linna's left town!"

PRISS's Trailer-

Sylia knocked and knocked. Finally she dug around in her purse and found a key to unlock Priss's door with. (She had made copies off all the girls key's when the team was still formed- just in case.)

As she and Nigel stepped in, the first thing they noticed was how dark the trailer was. The next thing was the smell of booze and garbage in the air. Sylia fumbled for a light and when it turned on, she and her husband gasped.

Priss was lying with half of her body on a upside down coffee table with a bloody gash on the side of her head. She was dressed but didn't have her jacket on. Sylia saw it on the floor. Nigel, being a medic- rushed over to her to check out her head wound.

"It's not that bad and it's stopped bleeding already, but she needs to be checked for a concussion." Nigel said. He had brought his first aid kit and got out some medicine and bandages. Priss moaned but didn't wake up as he cleaned up her wounds.

Sylia took in the mess that Priss left in her trailer in- the beer cans everywhere, garbage piling up, music magazines scattered about, dirty dishes stacked in the sink,a big hole punched in the wall, a photo album slung across the room with pictures scattered everywhere. A lamp was also knocked over that explained the darkness of the trailer when Nigel and she had entered..

Sylia walked over to Priss's tiny bathroom and was shocked at the open cabinet filled with many different kinds of pills.

"What's this?' Sylia mused to herself as she pulled out a bottle with a man's name on it. Chad? Wasn't he her friend who died recently? He was good looking too, with white blond hair and olive skin. Why would she have all his medicine? Was she selling it?

The silverly haired woman looked at the other bottles and saw that none were Priss's, they all belonged to her friend. Xanax, Valium, Klonipin, Vicodin and other benzo's. She looked at the milligrams and most of them were the highest mg. These combined with Priss's drinking could kill her. I wonder if this is the reason Linna left? Sylia wondered.

Friday Afternoon 3.30 pm- Sylia Stingray's

Priss woke up with a throbbing headache and a urge to throw up. It took her a minute to realize that she wasn't at her trailer but at Sylia's house and she had bandages wrapped around her head.She was lying in one of the guest rooms. As if on cue, Sylia strolled in."Well, I see you are finally waking up. How do you feel?" she asked gently

"Like shit." Priss moaned, closing her eyes against the light. "How did I get here? What happened?"

"Nene called me, she told me were quite upset when you left her and Mackey the other day and she wanted to make sure you were okay. I'm glad she called us cause you certainly are NOT okay! Nigel and I found you bloody,unconscious as well as intoxicated and doped up on whatever pills you took. Thats why I brought you here! I didn't want you to get into any trouble with the law since none of those pills were prescribed to you!" Sylia told her harshly.

Priss spat out "Look who's talking, Mrs. ex- alcoholic, pill popper!"

"Damn it Priss! Don't be like that! For one thing, my pills were all prescribed for me." The older woman reminded her.

"Yeah, by Doctor feel good, I bet!" the singer responded. (meaning Nigel)

Sylia felt like slapping her. Instead she kept her temper and tried to talk to her stubborn friend.

"I didn't take much and just when things were getting really out of control in my life. Look at all I had to worry about- Genom, Gatalea, Mackey, Mason, The Knight Sabers, Rogue boomer's..need I go on? I've never been the most stable person because I take after my mother. I did quit doing it though and you can too! You are taking drugs that aren't even yours, that are too strong, and especially if you drink with them." the silver -haired woman explained.

"Is this why she left? She found out about the pills?" Sylia asked gently.

"She didn't know about the pills, she left because of the way I acted." Priss turned to her friend. "I still love her! What am I gonna do?"

She reached over and hugged the singer as she began to cry."We'll get you off these pills and deal with everything else later. Linna will be waiting for you, I promise you, Priss." the older woman reassured her friend.

Priss sobbed in Sylia's arms. "Somehow I don't think so." she cried bitterly.

Next chapter- Masaki by Moonlight

A/N- I still have a lot more on Priss to explain, But this will have more Linna in it. Let me know if this story is meshing at all:)


	4. Chapter 4 Masaki by Moonlight

Disclaimer: I do not own BGC or BGC 2040. I do not own Soundgarden or any of their songs.(Too bad for me) The 2 lyric's Priss sings in this chapter comes from the song "Blow Up The Outside world"by S.G

This story is rated M for adult situations, hetero and shoujo-ai content, language, adult situations- ect. Please review:)

"RUNNING BLIND"

Chapter 4- Masaki by Moonlight

Friday, Sept 1st 2041- Yamazaki residence

Linna nervously checked her outfit again in the mirror. Her mother had helped her select it for her family's dinner tonight with Masaki and his parents. The soft green of the dress brought out her eyes and she had new stockings and shoes to match. Her hair had grown out and her mother had it cut into a more becoming style. She wore her mother's pearl earrings and soft makeup with a rose lipstick. She thought that she looked very pretty and different than usual.

"Dear, you look very nice." her mother said as she stood beaming at her daughter.

Linna bowed "Thank you, mother."

"Are you _sure_ you are ready for this?" Her mom asked, looking at her daughter seriously. Her mother knew about her daughter's previous relationship with a singer back in Tokyo and was worried that Linna still wasn't over her. She had known for years that the girl was different in the ways of the heart. She wanted her daughter to know what she was doing and if she really knew what it meant to change. Her daughter had told her she was determined to move on from her old lifestyle.

"I think so. I am just surprised that Masaki wants to meet with me again after last time. I am glad I sent his money back he let me borrow too!" Linna said, blushing at the memory of their first meeting.

She had to leave him to race back to Tokyo because the Knight Saber's needed her help. Her fear over something happening to Priss had made her ask Masaki if she could borrow money for a plane out. He had been somewhat disappointed but was a complete gentleman about it.

"You know your father is really serious about you getting married and starting a family! If this is something you don't want or are doing for the wrong reasons, you'd better tell me! Alot of people might get hurt, you included." her mom said sharply.

"Mother, I have made the wrong choices. I did things and felt things that society says I should not. I have dishonored myself and I know that if I am to find a husband and give you grandchildren, I need to hurry up. I need to fulfill my family duty." as Linna spoke these words, she felt another piece of herself die. This wasn't want she really wanted but she felt like it was the only option she really had.

Maybe she would learn to care about men in a sexual way. Masaki might be the one to change her. He had been so handsome and nice. They even had similar interests. She just had to forget Priss and the Knight Sabers ever existed.

Friday night- Sept 1st 2041- HotLegs club- Tokyo

Priss and her band Seikira -were really rocking the club tonight. Even though she had some of the worst weeks in her life, this was the first time she had performed live since Linna left. Decked out in skin tight black leather jeans and a sheer black top with her black leather choker and spiky hair flying about, she gave her fans a great show.

"Nothing seems to kill me, No matter how hard I try."...she sang to one of her mother's favorite bands- Soundgarden.

Her mother had loved to sing and she remembered her mom playing their cd's a lot when Priss was a child. She felt close to her mom when she did this. She wondered what her mom would think of her as a singer and of her band.

After the show, she skipped the beers with her band mates and headed for Sylia's who had been helping her recover from the pills, her girlfriend leaving and her own painful adolescent. She had started going to therapy to deal with the things she had done while on the streets as a young orphan just to survive. She also wondered what Linna was doing right now as she hopped on her motorcycle and sped off.

Friday night- Sept 1st 2041- Yamazaki's residence

Dinner was going along smoothly at the Yamazaki house. Linna's parents were happily chatting away with Masaki's parents. She felt nervous and found it hard to eat in front of Masaki. He really was a good looking guy, so polite and tall. He seemed perfect. They chatted about little things like the weather and his dad's business. He asked her why she had returned from Tokyo. She just told him the same thing she told her parents- that she was homesick and wanted to help out her family.

45 minutes later- Yamazaki back gardens- 10:00 pm

They both carried their glasses of sake outside to look at the moon and get away from their parents.

"Thanks for sending the money I let your borrow back so promptly." Masaki started, staring down at her with his perfect smile.

"Thank you for letting me borrow it in the first place, you were a real lifesaver." Linna said as she rested her glass of sake on the fence, as he did the same.

"Was the thing you were waiting for ...Was it still there?" he asked, looking at her intently.

Linna looked up at the moon "Yes, it was still there, but it was never really mine" she said wistfully.

"Sounds like something didn't work out. Is that the real reason you're back?" Masaki asked, as she looked from the moon back to him.

"What about you?" she countered "I figured you'd have gone back to the city yourself or at least be married."

They both started laughing. "We sound just like our parents, don't we?"

"You have the prettiest smile..." he said as he moved closer to her.

"You think so?..." she began, then his mouth was on hers gently kissing her.

Linna felt herself respond to his kiss and her hands moved up the front of his shirt to gently stroke the breasts underneath. As she put her hands around his shirt, she finally remembered that who she was kissing did not have breasts, because this was not Priss.

Masaki didn't seem to care that she had run her hands up the front of his shirt. He just kissed her deeper and harder till she felt like she was going to pass out.

Finally he broke the kiss, looking at her with a pleased expression.

"That was some kiss, wasn't it?' he asked softly.

"Y..Yes, it was very nice." Linna said, feeling guilty because for a minute there she thought he was Priss.

"Would you like to have dinner tomorrow night at my place alone? We don't have to mention it to our parents if you don't want to." he said, looking hopefully at her.

She didn't know what to do. She enjoyed the kiss, but forgot she was with Masaki (Her ex & him were alike in their height and body structure and they kinda kissed the same too) But more of his kisses would eventually drive any memory of Priss away because they _were_ different.

"Yes, I would love to have dinner with you tomorrow." she agreed.

The plans were made and they shared another kiss. Then it was time for him and his family to leave. The families shared their goodbyes.

She went straight to bed after they left. She didn't want to be asked a million questions by her parents. She still didn't know if she was doing the right thing. How she could think of another woman when she had someone as handsome as Masaki kissing her? She was so confused. She looked up at the moonlight shining in her window. Priss, I really miss you.. was all she could think.

Sept 2 2041- 2:45 am- Sylia Stingray's- Tokyo

Priss turned over onto her side and looked out the window and unto the moonlight. It was hard to fall asleep without a pill or two to help her and even more hard without Linna's body spooned up against her. The singer stared at the moonlight and remembered holding Linna. I really miss you, baby...I wish you could help me sleep...

Chapter 5- Days of my decline

A/N- "Burden in my Hand", "Pretty Noose", "Black Hole Sun", "Blow out the outside world" all belong to the band "Soundgarden". Priss sang these songs in her show tonight:)

The lead singer now sings in "Audioslave". His name is Chris Cornell and he is a rock God:) -


	5. Chapter 5 Days of my decline

Disclaimer: I do not own BCG or BCG 2040.  
This story is rated M for shoujo-ai and hetero content, language, adult situations ect..This chapter was hard to write but I wanted to explain some of Priss's past (my version). I hope the flashback scenes at the beginning worked okay. Not sure how I feel about the Linna ending, but she is going through a big guilt stage and she is trying hard to be what she is not. Please review and let me know how you feel this story is doing.

"RUNNING BLIND"

Chapter 5- 'Days of my Decline'

Before The Great Earthquake of 2028- Tokyo

Priss can still remember the way her father smelled, warm and spicy. He worked hard to support her and her American born mother. He was patient and kind, a handsome tall Japanese man. He was quiet though, unlike her mother who was full of life, playing her guitar and teaching her daughter how to play. Instead of nursery rhymes, her mom would sing her American rock songs. Her mother loved late 20th century rock and taught her daughter to love it as well. Priss's friends used to laugh at her because she liked so called "oldies" music instead of the the latest thing.

She didn't care because though. Her mother was much cooler than other mothers and she was prettier too, with reddish brown hair and brown eyes. Priss was growing up to resemble her mother more everyday. She knew that her parents loved her and soon she would have a new baby brother. She thought she must be the luckiest nine year old girl and everything was perfect until THAT fateful day.

Days After the Great Earthquake of 2028 - Tokyo

She awoke in the hospital- with bandages wrapped around her head, covered in bruises and with an broken arm and leg. Luckily, the hospital was still standing but not much else. Tokyo had been almost completely demolished. The hospital was crammed with survivors and frantic people looking for their loved ones. It seemed someone was screaming or calling out for someone every second. Priss too, had screamed for her daddy and mommy- but they never came.

She remembered her mother pushing her to safety seconds before the building they were in had fallen. She remembered thinking that she would never meet her baby brother since he was still inside her mother- who was underneath all the rubble of the building. Daddy had been at work when the earthquake hit. After weeks alone in the hospital, someone from his office had finally come to let her know he didn't make it.

Soon she was well enough to leave the hospital and she and some other children were taken to a orphanage. It was filled past capacity due to all the kids that were left orphans. She had never felt so alone.

She lost her entire family. Her grandparents hadn't survived either and most of her mother's family from America were dead. So she was on her own at nine. Then she met Chad, the only other kid that she got along with really well. They both loved music and he was 11. They became each others surrogate brother & sister. They hated the orphanage, and escaped out of there. They lived by their wits on the streets.

They would come to do things to survive that she wasn't proud of. But she had no other option at the time. These experiences turned her from a carefree girl to a withdrawn, untrusting and somewhat cold person.

Sept 2nd 2041- Tokyo- Sylia's house- 10:30 am

Priss decided that it time to go back to her trailer and finish recovering there. She couldn't stay with here forever, she knew that Nigel needed his wife back and not busy babysitting her. The first thing her friend had done was to flush all the pills of Chad's down the toilet, it took many times so it wouldn't clog the pipes. She flushed them in front of Henderson and Priss, after she had accused Sylia of taking them with plans to stash them for herself. So Sylia had made a great show of disposing of them with a audience present. The singer cried as she watched the pills wash away.

After Sylia had flushed the pills, they talked.

"So you think those pills made me so depressed?" the singer asked, as the woman sat together in the guest bedroom.

"Yes, like I said before, you already have a depressive personality and then when you drink, it's all too much for you to realize how it affects you." the older woman said, softly. "As you pointed out, I've been there too."

"What do I have now, Sylia? Tell me! There's no more Knight Sabers, no more Linna, no more Chad! Nothing! It's like everything I love, I lose!" Priss cried out painfully.

"You have your band and you have me and friends that love you! You are still so young, you're beautiful and talented. You are the best Knight Saber I have and you saved the world! You have a lot to be proud of." Sylia told her softly as she put her arm around the weeping woman's shoulders.

"I did a lot of bad things when I was living on the streets. I stole and even turned tricks to earn money. I was 13 years old and a underage prostitute." Priss blurted out, then began crying harder.

"Priss, I am sorry you had to go through that. You didn't know what to do, did you? It's okay, everybody has something they did that they are ashamed of. You really had no choice, did you?" Sylia said, figuring that Priss's past had been like this. She had a file on it actually.

"Not really, Chad turned tricks too and we shared our money so we could get food or a place to stay. It turns out Chad was gay and doing tricks with men and then I found out I liked women more than men. I did some tricks with women but men is what kept the money coming in. I felt like such trash. I was sexually confused and had to earn a living this way. Thank God that Roy showed up." Priss said as she looked at her friend seriously.

"He saved me, Sylia! He was this cop who started watching after me and Chad. He was a pain in the ass, but he found me and Chad a boarding house to live in and bought us food. When I asked him Why? Why would he do this for a street rat like me and he told me I looked just like his daughter who had died of cancer years earlier. He adopted me and Chad in a way. I didn't have to to be a prostitute anymore. Then he was killed by a boomer when I was 15. That really sparked my hatred of the boomer's. He looked just like Leon McNichol too. I think I took up with Leon as a way to work through my pain at losing Roy. I must be poison to all the men around me." Priss said as she stood up and laughed bitterly.

"I bet you're thinking how bad I am and how sordid my past was. No wonder I never thought I was good enough for Linna. I was some sullied orphan prostitute and she was little miss fresh and innocent athlete girl from a good country family! She's just perfect except she's gay! She said I was her first lover, but I bet she groped and kissed a couple of girls in high school, cause she seemed to know what she was doing!" she laughed, somewhat bitterly as she talked about her ex.

"I never told Linna about what I did. I was too ashamed. She probably would have left me over that had she knew. I guess she really isn't coming back..She hasn't called me or emailed me." Priss said sadly.

"She hasn't kept in touch with Nene either. She never bothered to even say goodbye to me. I keep hoping for a letter or email but she's made no attempt. I think something is wrong with her, Priss. You may have treated her worse than you realized due to your addiction, but she had some internal conflict going on inside her. I think she's feeling ashamed and guilty over being gay. I overheard her with her dad on the phone one day, and I think he was laying a guilt trip on her because she wasn't married with kids. I remember her crying as she hung up the phone and saying she left her family down." Sylia remembered, wanting to comfort Linna at the time. But her leader did not know how without letting the younger woman know she had eavesdropped.

"I wouldn't doubt it! He used to call her and bitch at her all the time about coming home and fulfilling her family duty. Since she was the only child, I guess they are hoping she will give them grandkids. I knew she was terrified about telling her folks. It's my fault, I should have gotten her a ring and asked her to marry me even if it wouldn't be legally recognized but it would have felt real to her. I just wasn't ready." Priss said as she began to pack her overnight bag to take home.

"Are you ready now to make such a commitment?" Sylia asked.

"It looks like it's too late for that." the younger girl said, dejectedly.

Sept 2nd 2041- Yamazaki residence- 10:30 am

Linna was sleeping late and was in the middle of a dream. She dreamed of her ex-lover, of the way her lean body was soft and curved in just the right places. She remembered the chocolate colored spiky hair that would brush against her stomach as she was busy between Linna's open thighs. The way her lover knew exactly where and how to touch her. The way she would fill her up and drive her wild with pleasure. Priss could be like a wildcat at times, then other times be so slow and gentle. It was always a new experience making love with her. It seemed she always knew some new way to enhance the act. It wasn't just sex between them, but passion and love. The way they used to kiss and touch each other. She could imagine the singer's hands and mouth on her breasts right now, stroking and teasing. She could feel their bodies rubbing against each other and feel the hot kisses all over her face and neck as she rocked her body against her lover. "Ah..!" she heard herself cry out.

Linna opened her eyes and groaned. (It _had_ only been a dream). She hoped that her mom or dad did not hear her. DAMMIT! She couldn't get her mind off of Priss.

Linna had a date with Masaki tonight. She had to forget about her ex girlfriend. She just had to!. That part of her life was over now. She owed it to her family that they would have grandchildren. Priss couldn't give her that, she wasn't even giving her love or attention before Linna left. She might have a chance for happiness with Masaki. (Just forget about her, forget about your needs! You need to forget about your old life. You are not a hero anymore. If you can't please your family you are worthless. The only way to be a hero again is to forget your ex and become what you should be. A normal wife and mother!

(You are betraying yourself, Why? You love Priss, why are you punishing yourself? Accept who you are!) said a voice in Linna's head.

Linna ignored the voice and got ready for the day, knowing there were things that needed to be done before her date tonight.

Chapter 6- "The Difference between Them"


	6. Chapter 6 The Difference Between them

Disclaimer: I do not own BCG or BCG 2040.  
This story is rated M for hetero and shoujoai content, language, Adult situations ect.

"RUNNING BLIND"

Part 6- "The Difference between Them"

Sept 2, 2041- 7.30 pm- (small town in the countryside outside Tokyo)

Linna and Masaki had decided to meet at a small restaurant that was in between Linna's family's house and Masaki's apartment. She didn't didn't tell her parents because she wanted to go on a date without expectations from her family hanging over her head. She just told them she was going out for a while. She decided to ride the bus to the restaurant since it was so close to her house. Masaki had told her his apartment was within walking distance from the restaurant.

Linna wore a new dress that she had bought earlier in the day. It was a clingy red knit dress with short sleeves and a bit low cut. She wore a lightweight black jacket over it and some black heels. She wore makeup and her hair down since it now was long enough to hit her shoulders.

When Masaki saw her and helped her out of her jacket, Linna couldn't help but notice the pleasant expression he gave her as he took in her appearance. He complimented her and she felt flattered.

Masaki told Linna to order anything she wanted and the dinner was delicious. They ordered a bottle of wine and each had many glasses. She was glad to drink it, because she was nervous even though her date was a perfect gentleman. Once in a while though a image of Priss would flash through her head, making her feel both ashamed and guilty.

Then when dinner was over and they were both full of food and wine, they walked the few blocks to Misaki's apartment. He held her hand the whole way.

His apartment was small but very neat and clean. He had a brown leather sofa , coffee table and a big screen tv. There was a bookshelf that was full of pictures of Masaki and different young women. There was a small blonde woman that seemed to be in a lot of them. Linna wondered curiously who all these women were and began to feel a little funny that he seemed to have a lot of girlfriends. (You'd think he might have put some of these away, since he was inviting me over.) she found herself thinking a little irritatedly.

Masaki noticed her staring at his pictures and told her some of those were his cousins and some were friends .

"Would you like to hang your jacket up?" he asked, changing the subject while he helped her out of it. "I really like your dress, Linna. That color looks good on you." Masaki said, looking her over appreciatively once again.

"Thank you." Linna said, as she watched him hang her jacket up and then go over to his small kitchen and come back with two glasses which he proceeded to pour some wine into before handing her a glass. He then poured himself a glass and grabbed her hand and led her over to his leather couch where they sat down.

Linna began to sip her wine slowly, knowing that she already had more than usual when she was at the restaurant. She already was feeling lightheaded but she was still nervous so she figured that the wine would relax her. Masaki was sitting very close to her and she could smell his cologne. He was very handsome and she knew she should be feeling lucky to be on a date with a man of this caliber.

But she was troubled by her lack of excitement towards him and her constant thoughts of Priss. Even now, she wondered what her former lover was doing, maybe she had gotten with Leon again, or even worse- she had found another female lover.

Sept 2, 2041-- 9.00 pm-- Priss's Trailer- Tokyo

Priss had been back at her trailer for a few hours now. She had cleaned up the mess she had been avoiding since Linna left. She had left Sylia's house hours ago even though she had told her that she could stay as long as she needed to.

The loneliness was unbearable though and she no longer had Chad's pills to help her dull the pain. She did pick up a six pack of beer though. Hell, she needed something and she promised herself she would only drink four beers at the most.

She knew that she had to move on with her life, but she needed to talk to her ex-girlfriend first, if only for closure. She wanted to come clean to her ex-lover about her past and about her addiction that had helped end their relationship. Hopefully, Linna would explain to her what caused her to leave like she did.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door . Priss looked out the peep hole and smiled as she unlocked the door.

"Leon, come in! I was needing someone to help me drink this beer!" she said, as her ex- boyfriend walked into her trailer.

Priss was happy to see Leon- she had something she wanted to tell him.

---------------

Sept 2, 2041- Masaki's apartment- (somewhere in the country) 10.00 pm

Masaki and Linna finished off another bottle of wine while they discussed theirfamilies, childhood, Tokyo and other topics. Linna set her wineglass down and  
accidently knocked over a picture of him and the blonde girl who was in so many of his pictures. Linna set the picture back up carefully. "She's very pretty." she remarked casually.

Masaki shrugged "That's my ex-girlfriend but we are just friends now." he explained as he slid close to Linna, tilting her chin up with his hand as he looked into her eyes. "She's not as pretty as you." he said softly, before he capturing her lips in a soft kiss.

She closed her eyes and kissed him back focusing all her attention on him. She focusedon his manliness. She didn't want to even think about her ex lover while she kissed him.

They broke away breathless. Linna could feel herself blush as Masaki ran his hands down her sides before running his hand up under the skirt of her dress to caress her knee and thigh.

He leaned her back against the couch and kissed her again, this time using his tongue. She blocked out any thought of Priss as she responded to him. She didn't stop him when he began to caress her breasts through her dress or when he began to unzip her dress. She just concentrated on kissing him. Light headed and dizzy, she lay there as he caressed her body.

Sept 3, 2041- Masaki's apartment- 3:30 am

Linna awoke with a start. First thing she noticed was that her head was pounding and she felt sick to her stomach. The next thing she noticed was that she was naked and lying in bed next to a sleeping Masaki, who was also naked and snoring softly.

Last thing she remembered was kissing him, while his hands were touching her body through her clothes. (I wonder if we had sex?) she thought, even though she was sure they had, she could feel a dull ache between her legs and why else would she be lying here naked?

Linna looked around for her clothes and found her bra and panties and hose scattered across the floor. She picked them up and began to put them back on. She found her dress lying in a heap on the living room floor next to the couch.

She tried hard to remember what happened between her and Masaki but she just couldn't remember. She wondered if she had been any good or if she had embarrassed herself. She had never had sex with a man before so she was a virgin in that sense. (Why did I get so drunk?) she thought, (I may never be able to face him again if I embarrassed myself in some way!) she thought, feeling more apprehensive and wanting to leave before he woke up. Her parents

probably called the police to go look for her! How could she explain to her parents where she had been all night?

Linna pulled on her dress and crept back into his bedroom to see if her half slip was in there. Once again she noticed that on his dresser was a picture of the same, attractive blonde woman who had been in all of those other pictures throughout his apartment.

She believed that he must still have feelings for this woman. She began to realize that even though she and Masaki must have been intimate that they weren't meant for each other. He was nice but there was a reason he was still single and she believed it was because he was in love with that blonde.

And Linna knew that she still loved Priss.

"Linna? Where are you going?" Suddenly his voice brought her back to her present situation.

"Uh...Masaki! I realized how late it was and... my parents don't know where I am." Linna said nervously, as she turned to face him. She was relieved to see he had a blanket covering his body.

"I am sorry about that. I forgot about the time.., Do you want to call them?" he offered sheepishly.

"I don't know what to tell them... but I know they must be worried to death." she answered, finding it hard to look him in the eyes.

"I'll call them, I'll tell them we just got back from dancing." he said, as he reached for the bedside phone.

"Well, I guess that's better than the truth." Linna said softly, as he called her parents and told them some white lie about staying out late at a friends party. Her dad asked to speak to her and he yelled at her for not calling sooner and why didn't she just say she was going out with Masaki? Then he calmed down and told her he was glad she was alright and he'd talk to her when she returned home.

"Thank you. I appreciate you covering for me." she told him gratefully.

"Well, we couldn't tell them the truth, could we now?" he asked, raising a eyebrow at her.

"I hate to say this, but I can't remember anything except kissing on the couch. I guess we had sex?" Linna asked, blushing furiously.

"Yeah, it seems like. I don't remember much either. I think we both drank too much. Oh, by the way, who is Priss? I do remember you kept calling that name."

Chapter 7- "Truth or Consequences"

A/N- I had a week of hell and didn't think I would ever get this chapter done. I could not write anything on it due to being in the emergency room, then the doctor visit and I had 4 biopsy's done. Then my 3 year old cat just up and dies. I mean within a matter of hours. I don't know what killed him. I still can't believe he died. I thought I was done for too, until the doctor called me yesterday and told me that everything was fine. I still can't believe it:) So this story I finally wrote today. I just felt better and figured I would write this chapter while I could. Just hope I don't have any more bad weeks like this past one:) R.I.P – LUCKY- I miss you!


	7. Chapter 7 Truth Or Consquences

DISCLAIMER: I do not own BCG or BCG 2040.

This story is rated M for shoujo-ai and sexual content, language, adult situations, ect. This story takes place about two years after BCG 2040 ended.

"RUNNING BLIND"

Chapter 7- "Truth Or Consequences"

Sept 3, 2041- Driving Linna home- countryside

It was almost 4:30 AM in the morning and Masaki had promised her parents he'd drive her straight home after he called them.

It was only about a fifteen minute drive from his apartment to Linna's parents house and she offered to take the bus. He wouldn't let her, saying it was too dangerous for a woman to be out at this late hour. She thought that it was funny, considering all the dangerous things she had did and places she visited when she was still a Knight Saber.

They didn't talk much about anything on the drive back. The awkwardness of waking up naked in bed together after drinking too much was embarrassing. Especially after he asked her about who Priss was and telling her that she had cried out that name during sex with him. She couldn't tell him the truth so she said she didn't know who she was or why she would call out that name. Still, Masaki looked unconvinced but to her relief, didn't ask any more about it

She knew that her chances with him were over but she didn't care. She knew who she really loved and she couldn't even remember the sex she and Masaki had. She felt relieved in a way because she started feeling like her old self again. She now knew that him or any man couldn't change her. She knew she had to quit fighting herself and finally accept without guilt who she was.

Finally, they pulled up to Linna's family home and he politely kissed her and told her he would call her soon. She thanked him for the evening and told him she'd talk to him when he called. Then he drove off as she quietly crept back into the house.

Luckily her parents were asleep even though they had promised to be waiting on her. She knew she'd get an earful of questions tomorrow about the date.

She got undressed and took a long relaxing bath. She was aching in places she usually didn't ache and knew she was sore since she had never had been with a man before. She thought back on Priss and the way they used to make love. She missed her more than ever! She would take her ex any day over a man. It might not be normal, acceptable or right but it was what she wanted.

She had been a fool to leave everything behind so completely in Tokyo. She thought about Sylia and how she needed to touch base with her friend. She never even told her goodbye and she felt ashamed for that.

Sept 14, 2041- Yamazaki's Residence- countryside

It had been almost two weeks since she had her date with Masaki. Her parents had questioned her about every detail of it and she tried to keep up the lie of the party they went to. She couldn't tell them the truth. Linna had planned to call Sylia, but there had come up a big storm and she had to help protect their gardens, weather proof their house and also her parents had some elderly friends who also needed help to prepare and Linna was busy with that as well.

About a week after the date, Linna had went to town and saw Masaki with the pretty blonde girl- the one who had been in all those pictures around his house. Luckily he didn't see her. The way they acted and looked at each other made her realize that she probably would not receive a call from him after all. She knew this girl was his love.

She knew what people in love looked like. She wasn't upset but she felt a little stupid for having drunk sex on their second date. She wondered why he had bothered to date her at all. But she thought it was for the best- it would never have worked out between them.

Sept 15, 2041- Sylia's House- Tokyo- 2:30 pm

Sylia was curled up on her sofa, drinking a small glass of wine and reading one of the new fashion magazines she had received in the mail.

Nene was over visiting Mackie and Nigel was in his workshop working on some project.

Suddenly the phone rang-

The phone was near the kitchen where Nene and Mackie were. "Do you want me to get that, Sylia?" the blonde girl, asked her.

"Sure Nene." Sylia answered, not wanting to interrupt her relaxation time.

"Hello?" Nene asked.

"Uh... Nene, is that you?" Linna asked, hesitantly.

The blonde almost dropped the phone. "Linna! It's about time you called! I have been wondering about you!" she squealed in surprise.

Sylia looked up and put her magazine aside. She was hoping that she could speak to her friend. Right now though, the blonde was glued to the phone and listening to whatever Linna was telling her with wide eyes.

After 15 minutes of this, Nene finally motioned over the silvery haired woman and handed her the phone.

"Hello Linna, I was hoping you might decide to call me one day." she told her, trying not to sound hurt that she had waited so long.

"I'm sorry, I meant to call a lot sooner but I had some things come up and I just needed some space at the time I left. You were out of town when I left or I would have called right away." Linna explained nervously.

"Why are you calling now?" the older woman asked, curious.

"To tell you I am sorry. I love you, Sylia. You have been my mentor, friend and I consider you like family. I just had a breakdown of sorts. Priss quit loving me, I was no longer a hero and I just felt like my life was falling apart." Linna explained, sadly.

Then she asked "Oh... and how is Priss?" and Sylia could hear the fear and longing in her voice.

"She's doing okay.. considering your disappearing act. She has been through a very rough time, but there are things only she can explain to you, that will let you understand the way she acted before you left." the silvery haired woman told her friend.

They talked for a few more moments until the older woman could hear someone in the background on Linna's end calling for her. "I have to go now, Sylia. I'll call again soon." she said, sounding like she was being rushed off the phone by someone.

After the call ended, Nene came over to compare notes with the older woman. "What did she tell you?" the small blonde asked her.

"You tell me first, Nene. It seems she talked to you a lot longer than with me. What information did you get out of her?" Sylia said, wondering what had caused all those shocked expressions on the young girls face as she had talked to her friend.

Meanwhile, Priss came into the house and heard Sylia and Nene talking. She stopped at the entrance to the living room when she heard them mention Linna's name.

"She told me she left Priss because she didn't love her anymore. She said she went home to fulfill her parent's wishes and go straight. She even dated a man and just admitted that they had sex together!" Nene said, excitedly.

"What?" Sylia said, in astonishment.(She didn't mention any of that to me!)

"But she realizes she made a mistake. She still loves Priss. She doesn't know what to do!" Nene replied urgently.

Suddenly, Priss stalked into the room as the two women looked at her in shock. "Nene, did she really tell you that? That she was going to go straight? And who the hell is this man! She had sex with him?" Priss got louder and louder as she bombarded Nene with questions.

"Calm down, Priss. She told me she made a mistake! She said she that she loves you. She doesn't think you love her though." the blonde girl said softly.

"That idiot" Priss said, sadly as she shook her head and wiped at her eyes.

Sylia spoke up "Look, if you still love her and want her back, then I would go and bring her back here. You two have a lot to clear up but it's time to stop hurting each other. Go get her! Nene can find out where her parents live. You know you need her and she needs you."

"Nene, as soon as you find out, let me know. I'll leave first thing tomorrow." Priss said, as she left to pack a bag and tune up her motorcycle for the journey to Linna's parents.

Chapter 8- "My Knight Saber in Shining Armour"

A/N- Another chapter that was difficult because I had to explain some things, but not be too wordy(hard for me:), I hope it was a readable chapter, it gets us to the next chapter where Linna and Priss finally see each other again. Yay! Still would love constructive feedback or even if you like the story or not. Just don't be mean. Thanks to ones who are reading this story faithfully:) You people are the best!


	8. Chapter 8 My Knight Saber in Shining Ar

Disclaimer: I do not own BCG or BCG 2040.  
This story is rated M for shoujo-ai content, language, and adult situations. This story takes place over 2 years after BGC 2040 ended.

"RUNNING BLIND"

Chapter 8- "My Knight (Saber) in Shining Armour."

Sept 16, 2041- The Yamazaki's residence- countryside

Linna's parent's were both tending to their gardens, when they heard a loud engine coming down the road they lived on. They watched as a red motorcycle pulled into their driveway,driven by a tall person in a red leather jacket and helmet. They weren't sure if the person was male or female, until they climbed off the cycle and began to remove their helmet. Linna's mother saw the dark, brown hair that was cut in a spiky style, and saw it was a woman.

She could feel her stomach drop, as she realized this must be her daughter's ex-girlfriend. She had seen enough pictures of her in the past, and wondered what she was doing here now.

"Who is that?" her husband asked anxiously, as the woman began to make her way up to their house.

"A friend of Linna's." she replied quietly.(More than a friend) she thought bitterly. (What did she want? Linna was finally dating!)

Up close, the young woman was very pale and thin. She had a striking face, with catlike brown eyes, dark brown hair, and was model tall. She held her helmet in her hands, and looked nervous.

"Hi, is Linna here?" she asked, looking about as if Linna might pop out of thin air.

Mr. Yamazaki, looked over the woman distastefully. "No, she's not. Might I ask who you are?"

"My name is Priscilla Asagiri, I was a ...uh ..friend of your daughter when she lived in Tokyo." the tall girl said, beginning to look paler by the minute.

"Well, Linna is back where she belongs now, so I would rather you just leave, and go back to the city. My daughter has given up that life. I am sorry you made the long drive out here, so I'll pay for your gas home. But I really want you to leave Linna alone!" Mr. Yamazaki said seriously, as he didn't like the way this girl looked. She looked like someone his daughter shouldn't be around. This girl looked like a druggie or worse.

Mrs. Yamazaki felt sorry for the girl, but also wanted her to leave. Her daughter had finally made her mind up about being normal, and getting married and giving them grandkids. This girl was a threat to all that. They needed to make her leave before Linna found out she was here.

Yamazaki's back gardens-

Linna was working in the flower beds. She had a sundress and sandals on, it kept her cool in the heat. She was getting ready to go and get herself something to drink, when she heard some commotion around the front of her house.

"I want you to leave!" she heard her father yell.

"Please, we don't want any trouble, but my daughter has made her choice!" she heard her mother say, in a pleading tone.

"I am NOT leaving until I at least get to talk to Linna!" a familiar voice said loudly, that made Linna's heart start to pound fast.

She ran to the front of the house and saw her parents arguing with Priss.  
And as she walked up, everybody froze when they saw her.

She and Priss looked at each other, and it seemed time stood still. They both stared into each others eyes, drinking in every detail about the other that they could.

Priss noticed how beautiful Linna looked. She had on a sleeveless, blue sundress, that played off nicely against her newly tanned skin. Her hair had grown out to one length that fell slightly past her shoulders, and had highlights from the sun.( She looked like some beautiful housewife.) she thought sadly.

Linna saw how thin her ex had gotten, and how pale. But other than that she still looked like her beautiful self. She always thought Priss had been beautiful, with those striking colored brown eyes, beautiful face, and tall and lithe body. Seeing her holding her shining red motorcycle helmet, and wearing her usual leather outfit, somehow reminded her of how she had looked in her hard suit. She was still her Knight saber.

Linna's parent's noticed the looks that the women were giving each other. They began to feel uncomfortable. (Damn this woman! Why has she come?) her dad thought angrily, as her mother began to see her dreams for her daughter start to fade away. Unfortunately, she could feel the love the two women had for each other.

"Priss, would you like to come with me, and see our gardens in the back?" her ex asked her, softly.

The singer looked over at her ex's parents, who both hung their heads, and turned around and walked towards their house, leaving the two women alone together.

Linna held out her hand, and she took it gently. It felt so good just to touch each other again. "Here, I will show you the way." the brown haired woman told her, as she smiled softly at her

Way back in a secluded section of the back gardens-

The two ex-lovers sat down underneath a shady tree. Both of them felt awkward, and didn't say much. They just were getting used to being around each other again.

Finally Priss spoke. "You look so different."

"What do you mean?" her ex asked, confused.

"You are wearing a dress, and sandals, for one thing. Plus you are so tan, and your hair looks nice longer like that. You look like somebody else." The tall woman said, feeling a pang of sadness.(She's probably engaged)

"You used to see me wear a dress suit and heels all the time! Plus I only got a tan from working around the gardens and farm, and I was already growing my hair out before I left, remember?" Linna reminded her, gently.

"Look, I heard that you have went straight, and have a boyfriend! I just need to hear it from you, before I move on. If there's no chance of reconciliation, I want you to tell me. Nene said you had sex with a man!" Priss said, as she grabbed her ex by her shoulders, and stared intently into her eyes, wanting to know the truth.

"Yes, I did have sex with someone, but I was drunk and it just happened!" Linna began to explain nervously.

"Damn it! So you traded me for some guy?" the singer said, obviously upset.

"You didn't seem to care about me when I left, Priss!"" Linna spat out.

"There were some things going on that you didn't know, it wasn't your fault. It was mine." I chased you away, but I didn't mean to." the singer said, regretfully. She started to explain more, but her ex interrupted her.

"I never meant to hurt you, not really. I was mad at you, cause you were so distant and cold. I felt I had nothing left anymore, not you, no more Knight Sabers, and I began to feel guilty for being an only child and not fulfilling my duty as a daughter. I tried to change who I am, and to do that I had to leave you and Tokyo." Linna said regretfully.

"Well, I guess it worked, huh? You're with a man now!" Priss said, as she looked at her ex angrily. Suddenly, she reached over and pulled Linna into her arms, and kissed her long and hard, before letting her go.

"Did he make you feel like that?" the singer demanded, as her ex looked at her with a dazed expression.

"No, only YOU have ever made me feel like that." Linna started crying.  
"Priss, I still love you! I want only you, and I'm sorry I left." she said, between tears.

"Shh, it's ok. I still love you too. I never stopped. I have some reasons to explain to why I treated you so wrong those last few months. I will make it up to you. I'm so sorry." the singer said, as she cupped Linna's face in her hands, and began to kiss every inch of her face, before capturing her lips.

As the two women share another passionate kiss, Priss gently pushes Linna onto her back, pulls off her heavy leather jacket, and starts to slowly unbutton the button's from her girlfriends dress. Priss's hands begin to caress her tanned skin and breasts all over, as she wasn't wearing a bra. As she touches her body, she plants slow kisses down Linna's neck, and then trails her lips down futher towards her chest.

In response, her ex begins to run her fingers through the singer's hair, and kisses her on her neck, then nibbles on her ear, as she begins to breathe heavily.

Priss begins to slowly kiss her ex's breasts, before softly sucking on the tender nipples, causing Linna to arch her back and give a low throaty moan. She reaches out to unzip the singer's leather pants, and starts to remove them, when suddenly they hear her parents in the distance.

Linna hurriedly buttons her dress back(not knowing she skipped a button) as Priss pulls and zips up her pants, as they fling themselves apart to a safe distance before the Yamazaki's appear.

The Yamazaki's take notice of the fact that the girls look a bit disheveled, Priss has her jacket off, and that Linna's dress is buttoned incorrectly.

"Well, Dinner is ready. So I guess it is time for your friend to leave now." Mr.Yamazaki said, hopefully.

Linna could not believe her dad was being so rude. He never was rude to guests unless he had too much sake. And her mother was just allowing this too!

"Dad, Priss has driven a very long way to visit me! She hasn't even been here for an hour! You better set another place at the table, because she is staying for dinner!" Linna said angrily.

Priss didn't know what to say, she was surprised at the overprotective way the Yamazaki's acted, and knew she wasn't wanted by them. But Damn if she was going to leave Linna's side now!

Chapter 9- Mysterious Girl Misunderstood

A/N- Sorry if this chapter seems short. I am just taking my time with thisstory so I can plot it out. I was glad to see Priss and Linna together again:)  
They have a lot to think about soon. Thanks for reading and even more thanks if you leave me any feedback. Only way I'll grow as a writer is if I can find out my strengths and weaknesses.


	9. Chapter 9 Mysterious Girl Misunderstood

DISCLAIMER: I do Not own BGC or BGC 2040.This story is rated M for shoujo-ai content, bad language and adult situations.

"RUNNING BLIND"

Chapter Nine- Mysterious Girl Misunderstood

September 16, 2042-The Yamazaki's Residence- (countryside)

The atmosphere around the dinner table was filled with tension. Mrs. Yamazaki had set a place for her daughter's friend. Linna's mom sat next to her daughter while Mr. Yamazaki sat next to Priss.

"So what do you do there in Tokyo?" he asked the pale woman sitting next to him.

"I am a singer and have a band called "Seikira". She said, as she looked down at the food on her plate.(Here it comes...) she thought.

"A..a singer? That isn't a real job! " he laughed dismissively.

"Daddy! Priss is a very good singer, writes her own songs and plays guitar too! She is pretty successful in Tokyo and she gives 'HOT LEGS' a lot of business!" Linna told her dad angrily as she defended her girlfriend.

"Hot Legs? What is that? A strip joint? Don't tell me you go to a place like that, daughter!" Mrs. Yamazaki, asked her with horrified look.

"It's NOT a strip joint! It's just a club! I have been there before, it is a fine place!" the brown haired woman argued back.

Priss sat there, willing herself to stay calm. It was kinda funny to see how old fashioned  
her girlfriend's parents were.

"Hmmm, let me see, you drive a motorcycle, dress like a man and sing in a strip joint! Young lady, what do your parents think about all this?" Mr. Yamazaki asked the young  
woman next to him with disapproval.

"They don't think anything. My parents are both dead. They were killed in the 2028 earthquake. I am sorry if you don't like it, but I do what I do." Priss said quietly, staring at both of Linna's parents with a back off or else look.

They ate the rest of the meal in silence.

-------

After dinner, Linna convinced her girlfriend to spend the night, since it was getting dark and because it was so far to be driving. It was much to the disapproval of Linna's mom, but she kept her silence on the matter and showed Priss to the guest bedroom on the opposite end of the house. Her girlfriend came to the room with some soap, shampoo, and towels so the singer could take a shower.

"Do you need a T-shirt or nightgown for bed?" Linna asked her softly.

"How about you?" the singer said suggestively, after she made sure her parents weren't  
nearby.

"I'd love to be your blanket tonight, but it will NEVER happen with my parents around." Linna sighed, as she stared up at her girlfriend with longing.

The two women began to move forward to kiss but stopped as Linna's mom came down the hall.

"It's time for bed, now." Mrs. Yamazaki said, as she came to fetch her daughter. "Goodnight Priscilla." her mother said icily, as she turned away.

Linna quickly kissed Priss good night and followed her mother out of the room. The singer wondered why she just seemed to obey her parents like a little girl. She knew that her girlfriend could stand up to them like she had at dinner. But she couldn't picture Linna ever telling her parents that she was a lesbian. Priss wondered how her own  
parent's would have acted...had they lived. She had a feeling her mom would have been cool with whatever she had decided. At least her girlfriend HAD parents.

Later-

About 2 am in the morning, Linna quietly slipped out of her room and crept down to the guest room where Priss was staying. She had on a lace nightgown with a sheer robe over it. It was in a sea green color and she was hoping the singer would like it. As she got to the door of the room, she noticed that someone had put a new padlock on the door.

(What the hell?) she thought in shock. (Boy, what was wrong with her parents?) she thought angrily. As she turned to stomp away, she literally bumped into her mother.  
She followed her mother to the living area.

Her mother looked at her daughter's nightgown and robe with distaste.

"Well, I can see you are going back against your promise, aren't you? You are  
going back to that...woman. What do you see in her?" she asked in disgust.

"I love her.." the brown haired woman began, but her mother kept talking.

"She's sullen, withdrawn and hasn't smiled once! A seedy club singer? That's who you love? You could have had that nice Misaki fellow but you messed that up! I guess I'll never have any grandkids to spoil or see you married to a man! I told you before that you had better be sure that you wanted to change, but you disappoint me." Her mom finished, as she put her head in her hands.

"Get out of my sight!" her mother demanded, as Linna ran back to her room with relief.

-------

September 17, 2042- Market place in Linna's home town- Countryside

Mr.Yamazaki had asked Priss and his daughter, if they would go into town to get some things he needed, since he was having trouble with his car. Her mom was nowhere in sight and Linna was glad for this chance to get away from her parents. Of course, the singer had to listen to her girlfriend's dad go on and on about motorcycle safety first. Linna still had her helmet from her moped so she grabbed it and off they went.

As they walked the market stalls and picked the things they needed, they took time to discuss their future.

"Have you thought about what you are going to do?" the singer asked.

"What do you want me to do, Priss?" the brown haired woman asked as she looked up at her intently.

"Come back to Tokyo with me. We could leave today." the tall woman told her gently.

"Really? I was hoping you would say that! But I need to find another job and a place to stay before I leave here." Linna said, as she grabbed the singer's hand. (She wanted her back) she thought happily.

"Sylia and I talked it over before I left. She's needing some help at 'The Silky Doll' and said she could pay you a very nice salary. You can stay with me at my trailer or we can go find an apartment." the singer said hopefully, as she smiled one of her rare smiles at her shocked girlfriend.

"Oh Priss! Really? You would move in with me?" she asked, as she flung herself into the taller woman's arms and kissed her tenderly on the lips.

Finally, remembering they are standing in a busy marketplace, they pull away and try to avoid the stares of some of the shoppers.

"That one guy and girl won't quit staring at us!" Priss whispered to her girlfriend.

Linna looks up to see Misaki with a bemused expression on his face and that pretty blond girl (his so-called friend) holding hands looking at them.

He looks at her and gives her a knowing sort of look.

"Hi, long time no see Linna. It's been awhile." He said, as he smiles at her.

"Hey, aren't you that lesbian singer? The one who plays at Hot Legs?" the blonde asked, as she looked Priss up and down.

Before Priss answers, Misaki introduces her. "Linna, this is my fiancée, her name is Jackie Zahn".

"Hi Jackie, I am Linna Yamazaki, just an acquaintance of Misaki's. This is my friend, Priscilla Asagiri." The brown haired woman said, hoping she didn't embarrass Priss by using her real name. But she didn't like the way Jackie had called her girlfriend 'that lesbian singer' even if it was true.

"Yeah, you _know _ the _lesbian_ singer." Priss said sarcastically, as Misaki turned red and looked at the ground. Jackie just smirked.

"Yeah, I thought so. I saw you on tv once, heard some rumors." the blonde said in a obnoxious voice. Linna wondered what Misaki saw in her.

"Yes, Misaki and I are gonna be married soon. I am three months pregnant!" she declared proudly as she rubbed her rounded tummy.

"How wonderful for you!" the brown haired woman said, thinking it had only been three weeks since their fateful date. (He had cheated on Jackie with her, but _why?_

The two couples talked for a few moments more, then finally the two woman departed.

"What a bitch!" the singer remarked, about the blonde. "And _dumb _ too."

Then she looked at her girlfriend as she loaded the bags into the motorcycle. "What's wrong?" she asked, with concern.

"Her boyfriend was the one I had sex with. I just wanted you to know." Linna admitted to her girlfriend anxiously.

Chapter 10- "Toxic Paradise"

A/N- I am still plotting this out and I hope I can keep anybody who is reading this hooked. Any advice greatly appreciated.

Thanks to the people who actually read this and review! You guys know who you are, and I hope that you enjoy my attempts at trying to be a fan- fiction writer. (Unless you are laughing at how bad I am:()- I know some assassins who owe me a favor..


	10. Chapter 10 Toxic Paradise

Disclaimer: I **Do NOT** own BCG2040.

This story is rated **M **for shoujo-ai content, language, and adult situations This story takes place almost 2 years after BCG2040 ended. There is a yuri scene at the end of this story(which I would say is mild) so just a warning if you don't like that stuff. (then you are reading the wrong story:)

"**Running Blind"**

**Chapter 10**_ – "Toxic Paradise"_

_S__eptember_ _17,_, _2041_- _Parking lot of Marketplace _-_ countryside_

"So that good looking guy is the one you slept with?" Priss asked, as she tried to picture her girlfriend and him together. She felt a pang of jealously at the thought of them and that it was also Linna's first time with a man.

"We had drank too much so I barely remember anything. I just wanted to be a _normal _person for my parents. I thought if I had sex with a man that it might turn me into a heterosexual. I was thinking crazy and I thought that you didn't love me anymore. I thought if I got married and had kids, then I might be useful to others again. But I was _wrong_, because I could only see _you_. When he kissed me, I felt _your lips._ When he touched me, I felt like it was _you_. He told me after we had sex that I had called out your name. I lied and told him I didn't know any one named Priss. But it made me realize that I was still in _love_ with _you_ and that no _man_ was going to change how I am." Linna explained as Priss came over to her and held her.

"That's sweet, you still thought of me even though you were with him. That's how it was between Leon and I. Even before we fought Galatea and even as I hung out with him, I still thought of you. I thought of what I wanted to do with you.. but I never got the nerve up or the chance back then. I saw Leon a few weeks ago and we hung out and just drank beers. I told him that I was very sorry if I had lead him on and told him about Roy. He's got a new girlfriend now so I am glad things worked out for him. I felt really bad for dumping him for you. But _you_ are the _one_ I _love_." the singer said, as she tilted her girlfriend's face and kissed her tenderly.

Then they began to get ready to leave, when Priss had a thought about something.

"Well, Misaki probably knows about our relationship now because you called out my name during sex with him, and then he meets me: Priscilla Asagiri:_that lesbian singer _ she said, in a imitation of Jackie's voice.

"Yeah... And we were locking lips too! I hope he doesn't tell the world." Linna said, beginning to feel a bit uneasy.

"Did you know that he had pregnant girlfriend before you dated him? her tall girlfriend asked, curiously.

"No, not at all! I never would have bothered! I wasn't that desperate for a man." Linna laughed and then said "When I was in his apartment, her picture was all over the place, along with him and some other girls. He told me that she was an ex-girlfriend who was now 'just a friend' as he put it."

"I guess he lied about her then. If she is three months pregnant, then when did you two sleep together?" Priss asked curiously.

"It was three weeks ago, so he slept with me while she was already pregnant. What a jerk! And why me?" the older brunette asked, still baffled about that.

"Because he thought you were _hot_, obviously! Maybe he didn't know that the bimbo was pregnant. It might not even be his!" the tall woman explained.

"Maybe he might not have known she was pregnant, because she just found out recently herself. I just know her picture was everywhere in his place- even next to his bed. If he's gonna date other woman, he should at least hide some of his pictures of his ex. Especially the one on his nightstand! I'll never understand men!" Linna laughed, shaking her head in amusement.

"That's fine with me. Just as long as you understand _me_, then that's all you need. If we leave to go back to Tokyo today, let's stop over, and spend the night at a nice hotel with a big bed, a shower, and no parents to interrupt us. Because _I want you sooo bad_..." the singer whispered the last part in her girlfriend's ear.

Her girlfriends stomach tightened, as did other places in her body, as she listened to the seductive tone of the singer's voice. "_I understand you very well_." she purred back to Priss. "_I want you too_."

Then, even though there were people still around, the two woman kissed deeply, then reluctantly pulled away from each other and climbed on the motorcycle for the ride back to the Yamazaki's.

_September_ 17, 2041- _The Yamazaki's Residence- countryside_

Linna's dad was waiting for them when they pulled in the driveway.

"Where have you girl's been? I didn't think it would take you two girls _this _long! Mr. Yamazaki said impatiently.

"Sorry daddy! We just ran into Misaki and talked to him for a while. " Linna explained, then immediately wished she hadn't mentioned him.

"Misaki? Did he ask you out on another date? We would love for him to come back over and have dinner with us again!" her dad said, as he looked the happiest he had looked since Priss showed up at their house.

"No he didn't, Daddy. He _won't_ be asking me out again because he has a fiancée. She's three months pregnant and her name is Jackie Zahn." Linna told him.

"What? Wait a minute... He just was at our house about 3 weeks ago and you two stayed out late the next night! Why would he be seeing you if he had a girlfriend?" Her father asked sounding puzzled.

"Yeah, I wondered about that myself." his daughter said, mildly.

Her dad looked up at Priss. "Did you see him? He's handsome, stable and I thought he was a nice man! Now if he's got a fiancée, then I don't know who else is suitable for Linna! _Do you_?" He asked the tall woman with desperation.

"I can think of someone..." the singer began, as her girlfriend cut her off and pinched her hard. "_Ow_.." Priss said to herself, as she rubbed her hand.

"Look Dad, I have decided to go back to Tokyo. I have been offered another job there and since Priss is already here, I am just going to ride back with her." The brown-haired woman explained nervously, as she waited for her father's response.

"**What?** I thought you were going to leave that city life behind! We can find another nice young man for you! I know of another business associate of mine that has a son..." her dad began to sound desperate.

"I have made my mind up, Dad! I want to go back with Priss and I have decided that I don't want to get married or start a family right now!" she said loudly to her father.

" Why have you changed your mind? It's not because of this... this scrawny singer, _is it_ ! he yelled, as he turned to face Priss.

"What have you done to my daughter, _DAMN you_?" he began as the singer backed away  
hoping things weren't gonna get ugly between them.

" **Stop it**!" Mrs. Yamazaki screamed, as she walked out into the yard as she heard the loud voices. She went over to stand beside her husband and looked at her daughter and her friend angrily. "She's already made her decision, dear. She wants to go back with her _girlfriend_. There is nothing we can do if this is what she wants!" Mrs.Yamazaki told her upset husband.

"_Girlfriend!_ You don't mean that our daughter is some sort of _homosexual deviant_! **Do** **you**?" He said, looking like he was either gonna pass out or punch someone.

Her mother looked at Linna, and decided that now was not the time to out her daughter to her husband. She was going to have to do it privately, and slowly.

He would be more heartbroken than she was. She thought she had accepted her daughter's choice. But not after seeing her throw away a chance for normalcy and children just because of that trashy singer. She just felt disapproval because she didn't like the tall pale girl. It made her feel sick to see the way they looked at each other with desire.

It wasn't normal or right. Why did her daughter turn out to be _gay_? That didn't run in the family. But her daughter had always been different, never interested in boys, only sports. She was hoping she would change. She wanted grandkids and to feel she had a normal daughter. She felt like a failure as a parent because her daughter was gay. She was finding it hard to love Linna right now. She wanted her to leave _soon_.

"I think it's a great idea if you want to leave tonight. Since you have a ride and you have a job offer, I think you should go. We can send your things back to you in a few days. You can pay us back for the moving van after you get settled at your new job." her mother said quickly, as she ushered her husband towards the house.

Her Dad looked at his daughter. "This is the _last_ time, Linna! If you leave tonight, _I don't want you to come back!_ You can visit, but not to live with us again. I _just don't understand__you at all _!" he yelled, and he turned and followed his wife into the house.

The brown-haired woman began to cry. It hurt that her parents were so upset with her. She knew she had got their hopes up and let them down again.. They would never understand her true nature. She thought her mother had, but ever since Priss showed up, she had been so cold and unfeeling. Her mother had only heard her talk about Priss in a general way before. She guessed when her mother actually met her ex-girlfriend, she could see the passion that they had together and couldn't deal with it. Linna never told her mother that she had made love with the singer, only that she loved her and they had a fight.

Priss didn't care if both of the Yamazaki's came out to punch her. She was going to comfort her girlfriend. The older woman was crying like her heart was breaking andthe singer realized how hard things must have been on her growing up. Her parent's probably made her feel inadequate and that explained one reason that her girlfriend had been so determined to prove her worth as a Knight Saber. And how determined she had been to try to win Priss's heart. The singer felt bad that she had made it so hard on her in the beginning. But they were here together now and soon they would leave this toxic environment her parents were creating.

Soon after the conversation outside her parents house. Linna went and packed a bag that would fit into Priss's motorcycle. She packed some clothes that she could wear to her new job atThe Silky Doll'and some of her regular outfits, plus her new nightgown and robe and toiletries. Her parents said that they would send the rest of her stuff including her moped to her new address. Linna said that she would just come back in a few weeks and retrieve her things herself. Her parents didn't even bother to say goodbye to Priss. When Linna went to hug her mother and father goodbye, both parents backed away. Linna just ran out the door and climbed on the motorcycle behind Priss who was already sitting on it ready to go.

"You okay, baby?" Priss asked softly, as she saw the hurt on her girlfriend's face.

"I will be once I get away from here." she answered, as she wrapped her arms aroundthe singer's waist and buried her face against her back, breathing in the comforting smell of her girlfriends scent and leather jacket combined. Then Priss started up the motorcycle and they left towards Tokyo.

_September 17, 2041- Hotel between Tokyo and the Yamazaki's- 8:00 pm_

Linna and Priss stopped at a nice hotel that was a little over halfway to Tokyo. Bothwomen were tired and wanted to rest before they continued for home. They both were craving to be together again since they had reunited. They hadn't been intimate in months. Priss and her weren't having sex before Linna left, convinced that the singer no longer loved her. There were still so many things to explain to each other but as they found their room, they found they didn't care about talking. That could wait.

The two women melted into each others arms as they shared a passionate kiss. Soon their clothes were being stripped off of each other as fast as they could. They climbed onto the big queen sized bed and Linna ran her hands softly all over the singer's body.

"You really have lost weight...when we get back, I'm gonna cook for you whenever you want." the brown haired woman told her girlfriend, as she began to kiss between the valley of the singer's breasts, then planted soft kisses over her flat stomach and kissed the inside of each thigh, as her fingers found and stroked and probed the places that caused Priss to move against her and cry out Linna's name in pleasure as she reached her peak.

Linna felt so happy pleasuring the one she loved. This was better than being with Misaki any day. Even if she hadn't been drunk, a man's love would never bring her the happiness she felt with Priss.

She lay there resting next to the singer. Soon Priss rolled on top of her and began to slowly kiss and caress her girlfriend. "I am so glad I finally get to make love to you tonight. I've missed this soo much..." She told her as she looked into her hazel eyes and smiled, before moving down the older woman's body. Soon it was Linna's turn to cry out in ecstasy. And the night was just beginning.

It turned out that not much sleeping was done at all.

Chapter 11- _"GOD's Little JOKE"_

_A/N-  
_

_I am still new at this, even though I have been trying hard, been reading grammar books and I am going to keep on the story until I am done. I can't stand not to finish fanfics. I think that you should always try to finish what you start. Even if I suck at this fandom, I like this story. This is my version of Linna and Priss. And despite the flaws (that I try to avoid) I am going to keep at it. Review please? No Flames please.  
_


	11. Chapter 11 God's Little Joke

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT own BCG2040. _

**-Running Blind-**

_Chapter 11: God's Little Joke_

October 8, 2041- Priss Asagiri's and Linna Yamakzaki's apt- Tokyo

Nene and Mackie followed Priss into the living room, as the singer flopped down on the couch in front of the television. The couple sat down in the love seat, as the three friends discussed what to watch. Linna was still in the kitchen putting the dirty dinner dishes into the dishwasher.

"Gee Priss, you look like you've filled out since Linna's been back. You've lost that chic anemic look that you had going." the blonde hacker teased.

Priss laughed. "Yeah, well, Linna promised me that she'd cook for me anytime I wanted." she responded.

"And you haven't let me forget it either!" her girlfriend called from the kitchen.

"You better be careful, Priss. You might actually have to go and buy some _new_ clothes that fit!" Nene joked.

"Um..she didn't mean that!" Mackie said worriedly, embarrassed by his girlfriend's teasing.

"Sure she did; but it's okay." the tall woman reassured him.

Soon, Linna came into the room and sat down beside her girlfriend. Priss put an arm around her, pulled her close, and kissed her lightly on the tip of her nose. "That was a very good dinner, hon." she told her.

The brown haired woman smiled back at her girlfriend. "I'm glad you enjoyed it." she said as she leaned back, and propped her feet up on the coffee table.

"How do you have the energy to work with Sylia all day, and then come home and cook for Priss?" Nene asked. "I don't know if I'd do that for Mackie." she said as nudged her boyfriend playfully.

"Oh, is that so?" he asked, then began to tickle his girlfriend.

"Okay, you guys! Settle down." Priss grumbled, as the couple became sillier. Finally, Nene and Mackie pulled away from each other, red-faced and giggling.

"That's not fair! I had to watch you and Linna kiss at least twenty times tonight." Nene pouted. "But I guess I don't mind, cause I'm glad you two are back together."

"Aw, isn't that sweet?..Linna?" Priss asked as she looked over at her girlfriend, only to find that she had fallen fast asleep beside her. "And I wondered why she seemed so quiet." the singer remarked in amusement.

"I guess sis worked her hard today." the young man said apologetically.

" Sylia has been real good to us, Mackie. She's paying Linna a really good salary and they get along fine. Linna's just been tired this week for some reason. I offered to cook dinner for us tonight, but she refused. I don't think she likes my cooking." the singer explained.

"Well, can you blame her? She still hasn't recovered from that horseradish sandwich you made her that time!" Nene laughed, as she reminded Priss of what she had done to Linna shortly after the two had met.

The singer looked embarrassed. "She told you about that?" she asked. "Yeah, I _was_ being a bitch to her then." she smirked.

"Some things never change" Nene said jokingly, as her boyfriend looked away embarrassed.

"Ha ha." Priss said sarcastically.

Thirty minutes later-----------

Priss walked Nene and Mackie to the door, as they exchanged their goodnights. Then she locked the deadbolt, and walked over to the couch where Linna was still asleep and snoring softly.

The singer decided to finish cleaning up the kitchen. Usually she didn't like to do any household chores, but since she loved Linna (who went out of her way to cook and pamper her), the singer made herself help out with the household chores.

The apartment they had gotten was small but cozy. With Linna's job at The Silky Doll' and Priss's gigs at Hot Legs; they were able to afford what they needed. Her girlfriend still had some furniture, clothes, moped, and personal items at her parent's house. She wanted to go get her things but hadn't had time yet.

Unfortunately, every time Linna tried to call her parents; they would never answer the phone, or return any of the messages their daughter left. Priss knew her lover was troubled by her parent's rejection, and had to comfort her many times over her parents actions. She hoped that one day Linna's parents would come to accept their daughter's choices in life.

Priss finished cleaning up and turned out the kitchen light. Then she went over to her sleeping girlfriend, picked her up and carried her into the bedroom. She laid her down gently on the bed and began to undress her while Linna slept through it all. Finished, Priss then stripped off her own clothes, slid in next to her girlfriend to spoon against her body, and drifted off to sleep.

October 9, 2041- Priss & Linna's apt- Tokyo

Linna woke up naked, and realized that her girlfriend must have undressed her and put her to bed. The last thing she remembered was having Nene and Mackie over. She felt bad that she had fallen asleep in front of her guests; but she had felt so tired lately. She looked over at Priss who was sprawled out over the bed. They both had purposely picked a big bed for comfort, and because the singer was a major bed hog.

Linna looked at her lover's sleeping face and felt so content. Priss looked beautiful. She had gained weight and looked much healthier. She had finally kicked the pill habit that she had kept secret from her, and had drove her away. They had talked about Priss's addictions and her painful past right after they returned to Tokyo. It was painful to hear, but Linna wasn't surprised by it. She knew her girlfriend had it hard after her parent's death. She made Priss promise her that if she ever wanted to take pills again to please tell her, and get help. They both cried when they realized how they almost lost each other due to not communicating.

But now, they were getting along great. Linna was so happy to finally be with Priss. They were living together and all her dreams were coming true. She was just wondering what would happen to destroy it all...

Linna sighed. She was glad that Sylia had given her the day off because she needed the extra rest. She had a slight queasiness in her stomach this morning, and wondered if she had eaten too much last night. She had noticed she had put on a few pounds lately, and figured she should ease off the sweets.

As she lay there thinking, Priss suddenly was beside her, softly kissing her on the tender skin of her neck. "Good morning." the singer whispered softly.

"Good morning." she responded, as she returned her lover's embrace. Priss's hands then began exploring her girlfriend's body, slowly running down across her stomach, thighs, then between her legs. She began stroking and soothing Linna's sensitive spot, making her wet, before finally inserting her fingers up into her ."Ohh.."she moaned, as she matched her movements to the rhythm of Priss's expert fingers.

"You feel so good." the singer murmured appreciatively, as her girlfriend moaned and panted, then she felt her lovers inner muscles begin to tighten around her deeply embedded fingers. Soon, Linna buried her head into Priss's shoulder as she cried out in release.

They lay together while Linna recovered. As Priss reached out to gently stroke one of her girlfriend's breasts, her girlfriend winced in pain.

"What's wrong?" the singer asked, noticing the look of discomfort flash across her lovers face.

"My breasts feel a bit sore and tender, It's probably nothing-maybe I wore my bra too tight yesterday..." her girlfriend explained.

"Are you feeling okay? I know you've been tired lately, and now you're hurting. Do you want to go to the doctor?" the singer asked concerned over her love.

"No, I'm just tired." Linna said. Then she turned and smiled at Priss seductively. "You know, I owe you for that amazing little wake me up you just gave me." she said, as she began to lighty stroke her girlfriend's bare breasts and nipples.

"You don't have to baby. We can just snuggle." Priss suggested gently.

"One good turn deserves another..." Linna said, as she began kissing down her girlfriend's body, and disappeared beneath the sheets.

"Umm... Ah! Okay, you win." Priss sighed, as her girlfriend repaid her.

------------ -------------------------------

October 10, 2041- The Silky Doll- Tokyo

Sylia noticed that Linna didn't look well this morning. Her friend and employee was pale and seemed tired.

"Are you feeling alright, Linna?" she asked in concern.

"Well.. to be honest, I'm feeling a little queasy." the younger woman responded, while she straightened a sale rack.

"Have you eaten something that didn't agree with you? Please, don't tell me that you're eating Priss's cooking! That would explain it." Sylia said in mock horror.

Linna laughed "No, I don't live that dangerously! I don't know why I feel like this. I've felt like this the past three mornings." she explained.

Sylia started to get a funny feeling. "Are you having any other symptoms?" she asked.

"Well, my breasts feel sore and tender and I feel tired." the younger woman said.

"Do you think you might be pregnant?" Sylia asked hesitantly.

"How could I be? I'm a les...Oh my god! Masaki!" Linna yelped, suddenly remembering that she had been intimate with him that one time.

Frantically, she did the math in her head. It had been about six weeks since she had slept with Masaki, and she was almost two weeks late on her period. She thought it had been irregular because of the stress she had been through with her parents. But now it seemed there was a good chance that she could be pregnant with Masaki's child.

Sylia watched as all the color drain from her friend's face.

"What's wrong? Do you think that you are?" her employer asked anxiously.

"I guess I'll need to take a pregnancy test. I'm late as well." Linna responded softly.

------------------------------------------------

Linna sat in the bathroom and stared in shock at the test strip. She couldn't believe it. The test was positive, and she was going to be a mother.

Linna the lesbian with a rock star girlfriend was pregnant.

This _had_ to be God's little joke on her.

It wasn't funny...

_Chapter 12 – The World is a Vampire_

_A/n- Poor Linna! Now the fun really begins for her! What will Priss think? What will Masaki do? Find out next chapters! Please leave feedback- I enjoy hearing from you.  
_


	12. Chapter 12 The World is a Vampire

_Disclaimer: I Do not own BGC2040. This story is rated M for shoujo-ai content, Language, adult situations. This story is set almost 2 years after 2040 ended._

_**Running Blind**_

_Chapter 12- The World is a Vampire _

October 10, 2041- 7:00 PM- Linna Yamazaki's and Priss Asagiri's apt.- Tokyo

"Linna? Is everything okay?" Sylia Stingray asked in concern, as she knocked on her friend's bathroom door. She had been in there for awhile now, and the silver haired woman was beginning to worry. She had closed her dress shop early, so she could check on her employee.

The younger woman opened the bathroom door, and as soon as she looked at Sylia, she burst into tears.

"I..I'm pregnant, Sylia! The test came back positive...what am I gonna do?" she cried.

Sylia was afraid of this outcome. After Linna had told her of her symptoms and that she was late on her period, her boss had a feeling that she was pregnant. The poor girl...it was the last thing she needed right now. She had finally settled into a new life after a traumatic time. She wondered how Priss would take this news. She had a feeling that the singer would not be happy. Not happy at all.

"Are you sure? Sometimes those tests are not accurate. If you want, I can have Nigel give you another test, or we can make an appointment with another doctor." the older woman told her friend, who was leaning against the wall, as tears ran down her face.

"I can't believe this! It was only one time with Misaki! I would have the luck to get pregnant the very first time I was with a man! I don't even remember it either...I am such a fool.. How can I be a mother? I don't know the first thing about it! This is just not happening..." Linna cried out to her friend.

Sylia went over and embraced her. She stroked the younger girl's back, as she whispered. "It'll be fine, Linna. No matter what you think, you can handle this. You have friends who will help you. I promise."

"What about Priss? It took everything to get her to finally move in with me. She was always scared of commitment before. If I am going to have a baby, she might not be able to handle it. What if I get fat and ugly? She won't want me anymore. This wasn't supposed to happen to me! But it's my fault. I tried to be something I'm not." the brown haired woman said, as she clung to her friend.

"Will you stay with me until Priss gets home? I don't want to be alone right now." Linna asked Sylia softly.

"Of course, I will. Let me just call Nigel and tell him where I'm at."

----------------------------------------

HOT LEGS Club- 8: 30 pm- Tokyo-

Tonight Priss decided she would sing some of her mother's favorite songs, in addition to Seikra's and her own. For some reason, she keep thinking about her dad, mother, and her baby brother to be. They had all died in the 2028 earthquake, but tonight she couldn't keep her mind off of them. She wondered about what her brother would have been like. She always wanted one.

As she walked out on stage, she told the audience that she was going to sing a few songs they may not remember as they were oldies, but she wanted to dedicate this show to her family tonight. Her fans cheered and clapped as she looked over the crowd and began to sing.

"The world is a vampire, sent to drain.. Secret destroyers, hold you up to the flames- And what do I get, for my pain..betrayed desires, and a piece of the game.. even though I know, I suppose I'll show, all my cool and cold-like old job...Despite all my rage, I am still just a rat in a cage, then someone who said, what is lost can never be saved..." She sang remembering how her mother played this song to her when she was a child.

No wonder she turned out so damn rebellious.

--------------------------------

October 10, 2041- 11:00 pm- Priss Asagiri's & Linna Yamazaki's apt- Tokyo

Priss quietly unlocked the apartment door. She didn't want to wake Linna up in case she was asleep. She usually was up early for for her job at 'The Silky Doll' with Sylia.

The singer was still on a high from the applause and cheers her audience had given her tonight. Even though she thought she probably overused her vocal chords with some of the songs she had selected tonight. She didn't mind. The show had turned out to be very special since it had brought back so many good memories of her family. And the crowd actually seemed to know some of the very old songs she had chosen to sing. It had been a good night at Hot Legs.

The singer made her way into the living room. She was shocked to see Sylia sitting on the couch, with Linna's head resting in her lap. Both women were dressed and fast asleep.

(What the Hell?) Priss thought jealously, as she took in the sight of her girlfriend and her boss in such a cozy position together.

The singer went and sat down next to Sylia. She put her hand on the silvery haired woman's shoulder and began to shake her gently.

"Hmm...?" Sylia began to move slightly, as her eyes slowly opened. She looked dazed for a moment, as she realized where she was and that she had Linna's head in her lap. She turned slightly and found herself looking into Priss's intense brown eyes that were looking at her questionably.

"Well..hello, Priss." Sylia said, as she smiled at the singer.

"Sylia, What's going on here?" The younger girl asked, as she motioned to her still sleeping girlfriend, who still had her head in the older woman's lap.

The silvery haired woman looked at the singer with an irritated expression. "Linna and I just made wild love together. I hope that's okay with you, Priss!" Sylia said, sarcastically.

"Haha. No, really I want to know..." Priss began, but stopped as her girlfriend suddenly moved, then groggily sat up. She rubbed at her eyes and then turned to face the two bickering women.

She looked over at her girlfriend. "Priss, please don't be mad at Sylia. I asked her to stay with me until you got home." the brown haired woman explained.

"Why did you need her to stay with you until I got home, baby?" the singer asked, confused.

Suddenly, Sylia stood up. "Look, Priss, as much as I would love to stay here and argue with you, I need to get home to Nigel. Besides, you two have things to discuss. Call me in the morning, Linna, and let me know how you are feeling." the elegant woman said to her friends, as she began to make her way to the door.

Linna looked over at her boss. "Thank you for staying, Sylia. I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome. Try and get a good night's rest, okay? Oh and bye, Priss." Sylia said to the women as she strolled out the door.

Priss looked at Linna. "Well, aren't you going to go kiss Sylia goodbye? You two sure looked cozy when I came in!" Priss said, jealously.

Linna looked at Priss furiously. "She was just here because I asked her to stay! I must have fell asleep."

"But why was your head in her lap?" the singer stubbornly asked, still upset over the image of Linna and Sylia together. Priss knew Sylia longer than anyone, and knew how flirty the older women was to both sexes.

To Priss's surprise, Linna started crying. The singer went and immediately embraced her girlfriend. "What's wrong, baby? I'm sorry if I made a big deal over Sylia. I know you love me. I'm just being a dumb ass." She told her gently.

"Priss, you know that I haven't been feeling well lately?" the brown haired woman began.

"Yes, Why? Is something wrong?" the singer asked anxiously, as her heart began to pound.

"I guess you could say that. I'm...pregnant." Linna started crying harder.

Priss felt dumbfounded. Linna was pregnant? By that man she slept with? She was going to have a baby? Be a mother? Linna was pregnant and going to be a mother?

"Pregnant?" Priss repeated, as she and Linna both slumped onto the couch.

_Chapter 13- Stuck in The Middle with You  
_

A/N- The paragraph of song in this story comes from the song "Bullet with Butterfly Wings"(cool title) by Smashing Pumpkins. (No one sic anyone after me for having a small paragraph of song lyrics in here, ok?) For anyone who has never heard of Smashing Pumpkins (Damn, you must be really young:) One of the best Alternative bands of the 1990's, IMHO.

I am not going to drag the pregnancy part out. There will be some sweet moments (before or if)the baby comes. I think that some readers lost interest as soon as I decided to make Linna pregnant. But this was my plan from the beginning. It's just harder to write than I expected. The earlier chapters were far easier than this. So I hope to get inspired for this story again. I planned on a 20 chapter story, but I don't know if I will do that many now. This is also a shorter chapter than most but it's all I could do right now(DAMN writer's block)

For anyone who cares- Here is Priss's oldies playlist- 'Bullet with Butterfly Wings' and 'Zero' by Smashing Pumpkins,'Trigger Happy Jack' by Poe, 'Only Happy when it Rains' by Garbage, 'Violet' by Hole, 'Heart Shaped Box' by Nirvana, 'Outshined' by Soundgarden. I think Priss could pull these off (maybe) ( If you never heard these songs, go download them...if you like alternative rock)


	13. Chapter 13 Stuck in the Middle with You

_Disclaimer: I do not own BGC2040. This story is rated M for language, adult situations, and shoujo-ai content. This story takes place almost two years after BGC2040 ended._

_**'Running Blind'**_

_Chapter 13 – Stuck in the Middle with You_

_November 12, 2042 – Driving out of Tokyo-_

Priss Asagiri looked over at her girlfriend as they rode down the highway. Linna had nodded off, her head had tilted to the side as she snored softly. The singer snickered to herself. Her girlfriend always insisted she didn't snore, even though she did every time she fell asleep.

It had been a little over a month since Linna had discovered she was pregnant. Priss had been shocked and didn't take the news well at first. She had argued to her girlfriend that if she hadn't left her-that this would never have happened. Linna would never have dated Masaki, and she never would have made the mistake of getting drunk and sleeping with him. He had been the only man that her girlfriend had ever been intimate with.

Priss had ended up leaving Linna for a night to think things over. She hated to feel pinned down, she had always been a loner. But the singer realized that she really loved her girlfriend. She had grown up since the first time she had met the country girl, who would gradually become the love of her life. The tall woman knew that she would stay by her girlfriends side no matter what. She felt happy and complete when she was with her. She decided that this pregnancy situation wasn't going to scare her away from their happiness.

Priss knew that her girlfriend would need her more than ever as she was going through this new and scary experience. Linna had made it clear to the singer that she was going to keep this baby. She was scared to tell her parents and Masaki though and she put it off for as long as she could.

That's where the two women were headed now. They were going back to Linna's hometown to break the news to Masaki. Then they were going to her girlfriend's parents house to get the rest of her things. They had rented a small moving van and that's what Priss was driving now. Linna didn't ride on the singer's motorcycle while she was pregnant, because she was scared it might hurt the baby. The singer found herself mothering her girlfriend, and went out of her way to make sure her lover was comfortable.

--------------------------------------

Priss pulled into a gas station so she could fill up the gas tank and use the bathroom. She was sure that Linna probably needed to use the bathroom as well. She gently shook her girlfriend.

"Baby, wake up." the singer said, softly.

Linna moved her head around and slowly opened her eyes. She blinked a few times, then gave a small yawn. She smiled up at Priss.

" I'm sorry I fell asleep. I just can't seem to stay awake lately." the brown-haired woman said, as she sat up straight and stretched from the long ride.

"Well, I keep you up late last night..." the singer reminded her, as she recalled their amorous activities together...

Her girlfriend scooted across the seat of the van, and reached out to stroke the singer's hair. "You won't find me complaining." she purred, as she looked up into the Priss's gorgeous brown eyes.

They slid into each other's arms and kissed softly. The love and desire was still strong between them. The pregnancy hadn't changed that yet.

-------------------

Linna found Masaki's telephone number, and called him while her girlfriend filled the van up with gas. He sounded surprised to hear from her, but agreed to meet with her if she could meet him at a nearby restaurant in twenty minutes.

Linna agreed and hung up the phone. She was very nervous about telling Masaki she was pregnant. She had no idea how he would act. She knew he already had a pregnant fiancée, but the brown-haired woman felt it was her duty to let him know that he also had another child on the way.

----------------------------------------

The two women sat nervously at a table as they waited for Masaki to show up. Priss noticed that Linna was very pale and knew she dreaded this. Her girlfriend had wanted to come alone, but the singer felt protective of her love. She wanted to be there just in case things got out of hand.

Suddenly, a tall, blonde haired man walked over to them. Masaki looked surprised as he noticed Priss and that Linna had gained some weight and had a rounded belly.

"Hello, Linna." he said, as he looked over at Priss. "And..you're that singer.uh..?"

"It's Priss Asagiri." Priss sighed. (She never received any respect from these country folk!)

"Oh..okay. Hi." he said to the singer, then he turned to face her girlfriend.

"What is so important that you needed to meet with me today?" he asked Linna, impatiently, as she stepped back.

"I..I.. have something to tell you. I think you should know that I'm pregnant." the brown-haired woman replied nervously.

Masaki looked at Linna's stomach and then over at Priss. "So what are you? A cross-dresser? A hermaphrodite?" he asked sacastically, then laughed.

"Screw you, asshole! I didn't make her pregnant!" Priss yelled, causing people at the next table to look over at them.

"Masaki, this is your baby. Our one time together was enough." Linna told him sadly.

"What!? How do I know that is my child!? You could have been with anybody! You gave it up to me easy enough!" the blonde man yelled.

The brown-haired woman felt her face turn red. She wondered what Priss was thinking. First he had accused the singer of being a cross dresser ect and then she had heard that her girlfriend had easily given herself to a man. She realized Masaki was not a nice guy and wished she hadn't been with him. It was too late now. She was having his baby, like it or not.

"You are the only man I've ever been with. You can take a DNA test and it will prove it is yours!" Linna said, firmly.

"Do you realize that I have just gotten married? Jackie and I were married last month, and she is having twins! I can't afford another kid." Masaki said, as he put his head into his hands.

"If you didn't want to have a bunch of kids, you shouldn't have been out screwing around! You are just a player!" Priss told him, hotly.

He raised his head, and looked at Linna. "You can get an abortion! I'll even pay for it, okay?" He said, relieved.

Linna stared at him. "I am NOT having an abortion! This is my body and my baby- a human life! I'm having it no matter what!" she told him, firmly.

He looked taken aback. "Then leave me alone! I don't want any part of this. I don't want to be a father to this child. I'm not paying for it, and I don't care to see it. I'm sorry, but this is how I feel. I already have enough to worry about!" Masaki said, coldly.

"You are a real piece of work..You motherf..." Priss began, but her girlfriend stopped her.

"Look, I expected you to be this way. I felt I still needed to tell you. I'm sorry that we were intimate together, but I'll never regret having this baby. If you don't want to be part of it's life, then you will leave me alone too. Let me raise it how I want." The brown-haired woman told him.

Masaki looked at Priss. "With _her,_ you mean?" he asked, disgustedly.

Before she could respond, Priss jumped in.

"Yes_, with me!_ I'll gladly step into the daddy role you so willingly gave up! Is that a problem?" the singer asked, defiantly.

The blonde man stood up. He looked at both of the woman with a pained look. "Just promise you'll leave me alone and don't mention this to my wife! This conversation is over!" he replied, as he turned and stormed out of the restaurant.

----------------

After they climbed into the moving van, Linna embraced Priss.

"Did you _really_ mean what you said about stepping into the daddy role?" the brown-haired woman asked the singer softly.

Priss put her hand over her girlfriend's rounded tummy, and rubbed it gently.

"Look, you know I love you. I love every single thing about you, including this little baby you have growing inside you. I may not be it's natural parent or even the right sex, but I will definitely will act like daddy or momma if you want me to. I know nothing about babies either, but we'll learn together. As long as we show it love and stability, that's all it needs to grow up happy." the singer told her, tenderly.

"Oh, Priss, that's the most beautiful thing you could ever say or do for me. I love you." Linna responded, as the singer held her close, and kissed her softly.

No one said it would be easy, but together they would make it work. Unfortunately, they still had to break the news to Linna's parents.

That was one visit they wished they could avoid.

_Chapter 14- Live through This_

_A/n- Hope someone reads and enjoys this chapter. Please review and let me know if you like it or not. Thanks_


	14. Chapter 14 Live Through This

_Disclaimer: I do not own BGC2040. _

_**Running Blind**_

_Chapter 14 – Live Through This_

November 12, 2041- The Yamazaki's Residence- countryside

Priss looked over at her girlfriend in concern. She noticed that Linna was pale and trembling, as she sat beside her in the moving van. The singer sighed, as she nervously tapped her fingers against the steering wheel and pulled into the driveway of the Yamazaki's home.

She wondered if they were doing the right thing by confronting Linna's parents without calling them. Their daughter had tried to get in touch with them every week, but they would never answer the phone or respond to her emails and letters. Priss dreaded her girlfriend breaking the news of the pregnancy to them, especially after the way Masaki had reacted to it. The timing just seemed wrong...

The singer reached over and placed her hand on her girlfriend's."Are you sure you want to go through with this? We don't have to tell them until after the baby is born." she suggested softly.

Linna looked up at her sadly. "I know, but I feel I have to tell them now. I feel I owe them the knowledge of knowing they have a grandchild on the way." she explained.

"But how will they accept it? They'll want you to marry Misaki, but he's already married! You know they don't accept our relationship and they'll never approve of us together!" Priss said hotly, as she tightened her grip on her girlfriend's hand.

"Please calm down." Linna pleaded to her softly. "You're hurting me.."

Priss immediately loosened her grip. She looked closely at Linna's hand, inspecting it for any signs of damage, then tenderly kissed it. "I'm sorry. I just think we should go back to Tokyo..." she sighed.

"I'm sorry Priss, ...but I feel that I must do this. They are still my parents...maybe they will come to accept me for who I am. It's a matter of honor, I guess." Linna said softly, as she hung her head and looked down.

The singer embraced her lover reassuringly. She knew her girlfriend had some old fashioned values despite the nature of their relationship. Linna was a very strong willed woman and Priss admired that quality in her. It was the very thing that had attracted her to the country girl in the first place.

"Well..since you feel so strongly about this, and since I can't change your mind, then I'll be by your side whether they approve or not." Priss told her.

"I know, and I'm glad I have you here with me to face them." Linna replied softly, as she buried her head against the singer's neck.

---------------------------------

Linna's hand shook as she reached out and knocked on her parent's door. Priss was tapping her foot next to her nervously. Both women were dreading this visit.

Mrs. Yamazaki opened the door with a smile on her face. It faded as soon as she realized it was her daughter and her girlfriend. Her face turned cold.

"Linna, what brings you here?" she asked. As usual, she ignored Priss.

"Mother, may we come in?" her daughter asked hesitantly, as she tried to keep her voice from trembling.

Suddenly Mr. Yamazaki came up behind his wife. He looked over at the two women.

"Oh, so you've come back! You and..." he squinted over at Priss. "..that ratty lounge singer?" he remarked callously.

Priss sighed. (What was wrong with people in this town?) she thought to herself. "My name is Priss, and I'm a rock singer-NOT a_ ratty _lounge singer!" she reminded him harshly, as she tried to keep her temper.

Linna sighed. (Things weren't going well...) she thought.

"Daddy, can we please come in?" she asked desperately.

"Dear, let the girls in." her dad instructed her mother, who looked unhappy as she moved away from the door to let the women pass. They all moved into the sitting room and the two women sat on the love seat together but at a reasonable distance apart. Linna's parents took their place on the sofa.

Mrs. Yamazaki eyed the women critically. "Linna, you look like you are getting _fat_. If I were you, I'd go on a diet." she told her daughter coldly.

Her dad laughed. "Now, c'mon dear, at least she doesn't look near death like her lounge singer friend here..."

Priss could feel her blood rise at the insensitive comments. (No wonder Linna had wanted to leave home to begin with.. She must have had it hard growing up with these two as parents!) she thought angrily.

"Well, there is a reason that I've gained weight. I...I'm almost four months pregnant." Linna told her parents nervously, as she stood up and rubbed her growing belly.

"_What!?_ Who is the father? When did this happen? I thought you were with this singer here?" her mother asked loudly as she jumped up to confront her daughter.

"Pregnant? By whom?" Mr. Yamazaki asked Priss, as he looked her up and down. "You're not a man by chance? One of those drag queens?"

"Why does everyone keep thinking I'm a man? I don't look like a man, do I?" she asked him in annoyance.

Linna looked over at her father. "Please stop, daddy!" she begged, as she turned and gave her girlfriend a look; silently telling her to keep her temper.

"Well then, _who_ is the father of your child?" her mother asked her.

"Masaki. He is the father of my baby, but ..." she began.

"Finally! Someone we would be proud to have as a son- in -law! You will move home immediately and we'll plan the wedding! I knew this infatuation with this woman here was just a phase!" Mrs. Yamazaki said in relief.

"Mother, Masaki is already married! He was married last month and has twins on the way! Besides, I don't want to move back home and I'm not going to! I know you don't want to hear this, but I _love_ Priss!" Linna said firmly as she pointed at the singer who had sat back down on the love seat.

"She's _not_ a phase in my life-she is my life!" Linna cried out to her parents who stared at her in shocked silence. Priss blinked back the tears that were burning behind her eyes. She realized that no one would ever love her as much as the pregnant woman before her did.

Linna's mom confronted her daughter. "How can you say that? How can you _feel_ that _way_ about another woman? _It's wrong!_ We taught you better than that and this is how you repay us? By having an illegitimate child and becoming a sick pervert with the likes of _her? You have disgraced the entire family!"_ her mother yelled angrily, as she slapped her daughter hard across the face.

Both Priss and Mr. Yamazaki jumped up. The singer ran over to Linna who was crying and holding the side of her face. "Why did you do that? She's pregnant!" Priss yelled over to Mrs. Yamazaki. She felt like punching the woman! How _dare _she hurt Linna!

Mr. Yamazaki went to his wife. "There was _no_ need for that! You didn't have to hit her!" he told her angrily.

Mrs. Yamazaki looked angrily over at the two young women. "I'm _not_ going to let your baby grow up in a _sick_ environment with you two as parents! I'll fight for custody first! My only grandchild! _How_ _could you disapoint me this way, daughter?"_ she screamed.

Linna burst into tears, as her face burned with shame and from the sting of the slap her mother had given her. Then, she began to feel lightheaded and dizzy, and felt a pain in her side. It was so sharp that it made her gasp.

"Linna!." she remembered Priss yelling before everything went black...

_Chapter 15- _

_A/N-_ To the brave soul's who read this and enjoy it, thank you! I just want to say I realize that my BGC2040 stories have absolutely no boomer action, hardsuits or excitement. I am very sorry to the BGC fans who I have disappointed by not having these things in my stories.

Also Linna's parents and Misaki are OOC. They seemed nice in the series, but I made them jerks here. I've tried to keep Linna and Priss in character; but I realize the fact they are even together romantically makes them OOC. But I love this pairing and had to write my own Priss/Linna story.

I don't have a beta reader and am still learning to write narritively. I'm aware that I need a lot of improvement. Helpful feedback and concrit is appreciated. I plan to keep on writing so please give me advice so I can learn from my mistakes. And if you actually like my story, please let me know! Thanks!


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own BGC 2040.

_**-Running Blind-**_

_Chapter 15- _

-Interlude: Feb 8, 2050-

The eight year old scratched her chin with the eraser of the pencil. She'd been working on her homework assignment for the last hour and a half, and had come upon a problem with the paper she was writing. As she sat at the kitchen table with her notebook open before her, the sounds of an acoustic guitar could be heard coming from the living room.

Her brother sat next to her and tapped his pencil against the table in frustration. He and his sister were in the same grade and shared the same homework assignment. He leaned forward and quickly snatched his sister's notebook and began to read what she had written.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing? Give that back!" the dark haired girl yelled at her twin brother angrily, as she jumped up to retrieve her homework.

Suddenly, the guitar sounds from the living room stopped, and then footsteps could be heard. The boy immediately tossed the notebook back to his sister, as their mom came into the room.

"Okay, you two, what's going on in here?" she asked, as she came up behind them and ruffled their hair.

"He grabbed my notebook so he could copy my answers!"the girl complained, as she gave her brother an annoyed look.

The tall woman looked over at her son. "Is that so?" she asked, as he shook his head innocently. She sighed. "I think it's time for a snack break, don't you?" she suggested as she made her way over to the counter and reached for the bread..

A few minutes later, she sat across from the children while they ate.

"Mom." the girl asked as she took a bite of her peanut butter sandwich, "When will mommy be home?"

"Mmmm, she'll probably be here in another half-hour." she answered, absently brushing some stray breadcrumbs from her black tank top. "Why?"

The girl looked over at her brother. "Well..." she began.

"We need help with this stupid paper we have to write!" the boy complained, then drained his glass of milk in one large gulp.

"Homework? Well hey, maybe I can help with that." their mom suggested.

The girl raised her eyebrow at that.

"C'mon now" her mom said with a smirk, "I may not be quite as good with homework as mommy, but I can still give you a hand you know.."

"Well..."the girl explained a bit hesitantly, "We have to write a report about our family."

"I haven't even started yet." the boy pouted, as he slumped down into the kitchen chair.

"Family, hmm?" she mused, then turned to her daughter. "Well, why don't you read to me what you've written so far."

The girl nodded as she began to read from her notebook. "My family, by Lyssa Yamazaki-Asagiri. While some kids live with both their mother and father, and others live with only one parent or guardian, my brother and I live with two mothers- mommy and mom."

"My mommy is a very pretty woman who wears dresses and works in an office. She likes taking us to the park or the art museum on weekends, and helps us with our homework during the week. On her days off, she likes to bake cookies and cook for us and my other mother. She also likes to take me clothes shopping.

My mom is also very pretty just like mommy, but people who don't know her well are sometimes afraid of her at first because she likes to wear leather and rides a motorcycle. She's a singer in a rock band too. She and my brother like to fix up old bikes and watch sports on tv. And unlike mommy, she usually likes to fix sandwiches or microwave stuff instead of cooking. Both mom and mommy love us very much and always tell us that we're the best thing that ever happened to them."

"Yeah mom, you and mommy rock!" her brother interjected with a loud whoop.

Their mom laughed at that. Then she smiled a warm smile to her children. "You guys rock too, and you _are_ the best thing that ever happened to mommy and me."

Lyssa smiled lovingly back at her mom before continuing her report. "I also have my Aunt Nene and Aunt Sylia. I like to stay over at Aunt Nene's because we get to order pizza and stay up past our bedtime watching silly movies. Aunt Sylia's fun too, and she said when I get older she's going to teach me all about clothes and makeup..."

"What's wrong, honey? Your report sounds fine." her mom reassured her, wondering why the girl had paused in her reading.

"Well, what about grandparents?" the girl asked, as she exchanged a look with her brother.

"Grandparents?" her mom repeated, her face falling a bit.

"All the other kids have grandfathers and grandmothers but we don't. Why?" the girl asked in a puzzled tone.

"Yeah, I wanna know too!" the boy called out.

The woman squirmed uncomfortably under the intense gaze of her children's questioning eyes. Taking a deep breath, she let out a deep sigh and looked down at them sadly. "It's a long story. You see.." she began.

-----------------

November 13, 2041

Linna slowly opened her eyes, noticing that she was in a bright, small white room. Looking to her right, she saw a tube running from her arm to a set of machines, and realized she was in a hospital.

_'The baby!_' she thought frantically, as the sudden memory of the pain came back. She remembered falling as everything around her faded to black. Shaking, she put her hand around her belly protectively, then slowly turned and looked to her left.

There was Priss, slumped in a chair right next to her bed, a bouquet of wilted flowers in her lap. Several empty Styrofoam coffee cups were on a small table near her, and from the dark bags beneath her eyes and unkempt hair, Linna figured that her girlfriend had only just fallen asleep after watching over her for a long time.

She was just about to call out Priss's name, when suddenly she heard a knock on the door and then it opened and her father came into the room, looking tired and unhappy.

"Daddy?" she asked anxiously. "What happened?"

Her father came over to her bedside. "Everything's fine. You passed out into her arms.." her dad made a motion in Priss's direction, "And I called an ambulance and they brought you here." he said somberly.

"What about mom?" Linna asked. "Is she here too?"

Her dad looked away. "No."

"Oh, I see." Linna said sadly, then she looked over at Priss asleep in the chair. "Um, daddy, I can understand why you're here, since you're my immediate family. But Priss isn't. So why?..."she began.

Her dad looked back at his daughter again. "I told the hospital to give her permission." he replied.

"Really?" Linna asked in confusion. She'd never have thought that her dad would allow Priss to stay by her side.

"Don't get the wrong idea, Linna. I don't like her and I definitely don't like the thought of you two raising a family together. But I'll give that woman this much; she's persistent. Not that I literally thought she would 'rip my lungs out' like she threatened to if I didn't let her stay in your room with you, but it was quite clear that she wasn't going anywhere once we got to the hospital." he informed his daughter, as he shook his head and rubbed the back of his neck. "That's a damn hard headed woman."

Linna smiled as she glanced over to the sleeping figure hunched over in the chair next to her bed. "That's my Priss." she said softy.

"Well, it seems that you've made your choice, Linna. I love you, but I cannot condone this relationship. I will support you financially, but that's all I will do. Please do not expect a relationship with your mother and I; If you cannot live the kind of life that we expect from our only daughter- you're no longer family in our eyes." he told her somberly, his face looking old and tired as he said the words.

Then he turned and left the room, not stopping to glance back at his heartbroken daughter.

Suddenly, Priss stretched, sat up in her chair and looked around. "So is he gone?" she mumbled.

"What? Wait a minute..were you awake the whole time?" Linna asked her girlfriend, who came up beside her and put her arms around her, one of her hands reaching around to gently rub her girlfriends belly.

Linna looked down at her girlfriends hand that was resting on her stomach. "I'm so glad the baby is alright." she sighed in relief.

Priss looked down at Linna with a smirk. "Yeah, both of them are doing fine..." she began...

_------------------------_

Chapter 16-

A/N- Sorry for the delay in updates. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I want to thank Baka Gaijin30 for all his help, support and ideas on this chapter. I couldn't have done it without you! Thank you to all who have reviewed this story or asked me to continue. I hope you will stick around for the following chapters and please let me know if you liked it or not. As always, concrit is appreciated. Thank you!


End file.
